


Repairing in war

by Slaughter_Saints



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone lives, Except Joe he dies alot, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sexual Themes, Slow Build, Sorta Virgin Nux, Sorta Virgin Slit, Threesome, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Saints/pseuds/Slaughter_Saints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scout party is sent to retrieve the wreckage and stumble upon Nux and Slit's bodies, very much alive. Capable is in charge of caring for the War Boys and sets about learning who they are and their deadly culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wreckage

Returning to Citadel was bitter sweet for the Five Wives (they plan on changing that title soon), Angharad had lost her child and Capable had lost Nux in the last battle. The Dag murmured and crowed the entire ride back that he'd turned to dust and molded himself again, but the others ignored her, Capable found her words jarring and hurtful. Max didn't stay very long, just two days to see that they settle into their new lives. The first thing they did was burn the bed of Immorten Joe and all his possessions, next was burning those rags they'd been forced to wear, and finally tearing the door off of the Vault. He didn't say much when he left, just a brief farewell and a half hearted promise to return. The Wives gathered around him and squeezed, Cheedo was especially upset over his departure and he repeated his promise to her softly. Furiosa gave him a shoulder bump and led him out of the upper tower, no doubt giving him threats if he doesn't return in three months.

With Max gone and the Vault cleaned out of anything that reminded them of the past, they were needed by the Citadel residents. Furiosa pulled each Sister into her new room - it wasn't a room so much as an office with a cot in the corner- and began discussing their options and potential. The Dag was first to meet with her.

"Look the Vulvalini have agreed to help reform the Citadel and we need someone with a knowledge of plants and the patience for it too. Toast knows a lot about agriculture but she isn't very good at the waiting part." She slides a bowl full of seeds they had procured from Joe's things and a stack of paper to the small blonde. "Think about it, we could really use you to cultivate and teach others how to do it." The Dag didn't need the time, she began examining the seeds, pulling some out and holding others to her eye.

"These ones are no good," She pointed to the small pile on the desk. "Unlikely they will ever grow, but I can still plant them, see if I am wrong."

"Thank you," The new ruler smiled, she was used to The Dag's strange speaking habits. "There are more seeds in the green house, if you have no more room let me know, I plan to expand it within this month. Update me in a week with your progress." The blonde nodded, still looking through the bowl and clutching the defective seed in her hand.

Toast was the next to walk into her room, she didn't need to be called, she already knew what she wanted to do and planned on telling Furiosa just that. "I want to work on expanding the knowledge and implement a teaching program." She slammed down a stack of papers, sneering slightly at Furiosa's unamused gaze. The Imperator flipped through the papers leisurely, working Toast into an irritated bundle.

"I already read these last night," She confessed, but still flipped through. "You left in on the table so I helped myself." Toast glared lightly but it held no malice, she wasn't surprised. "I think this is a good idea, but I am warning you now, this is not something you can fix within a month or even a year, this will take time and it will take more than you to do it. I'll help you find some volunteers to help implement you programs, if you have anyone in mind ask them and have them report to me." Toast nodded, she seemed to be think of her options.

"I'll be back tomorrow and let you know what I've done."

Angharad was next, though Furiosa was reluctant to speak with her, the would-be mother had taken to sleeping all day and wandering the greenhouse at night. She and her sisters all slept in the same room, laying claim on the largest bed they could find so that everyone could fit, she even convinced Furiosa to join them one night. It was a nest of bodies, pillows and blankets but she was too restless to lay with them all night. But Angharad needed a purpose and Furiosa needed her help, she had a certain authority and hope in her, she could lead the masses to a better life if she tried.

"What do you think about working with me?" The Imperator asked, she wanted to ease her comrade into the idea of leadership, but time was running out.

"As an Imperator?" She responded with distaste, the idea of leading the War Boys into fights was unacceptable to her.

"As a leader, I need someone to speak for the people, I don't know the talks of peace like you do. You could inspire them like you did me and your sisters."

"I won't have to kill anyone," She asked quietly, touching her stomach gently.

"I will make those decisions, but I will try my best to avoid it." Furiosa wasn't sure if she was lying or not but she knew if it meant Angharad's happiness and support then she'd do all she could to avoid any executions.

"I'll see if it works for me," The blonde sighed, still tired even though she'd just woken up.

"You won't start until you're ready, I don't think the people can handle all this change at once anyways." There was a tenderness in Furiosa's voice that sounded foreign to the both of them, but not unwelcome.

"Are you coming to bed tonight?"

"Eh I'm comfortable here, I don't disturb anyone when I wake up." She shrugged and glanced around, this talk lasted longer than the others.

"We're heavy sleepers," Angharad said. "Plus we sleep a little better when you're around anyways." That did the trick, Furiosa couldn't bear the idea of the Sisters feeling unsafe, she would be in the bed that night with them.

"Let me know when you're ready," Furiosa dismissed, awkwardly staring away as the blonde touched their foreheads together, her hand on the robotic arm. As Angharad left, she contemplated Cheedo and Capable's jobs, neither of them had been as enthusiastic about having a hand in remaking the future, Cheedo was missing Max and Capable was stilling mourning Nux. Though Furiosa had sent a scout party today to retrieve the wreckage and any bodies they find, perhaps the would have a corpse to bury and help the red head move on.

As she left her office to see where the scouts were she saw a young War Pup rush into the Vault, he stopped and spun around, obviously not sure where he was supposed to go. He spotted Furiosa he sprinted to her, gasping out of breath before he could speak. "Immorten Furiosa!" She snarled at that, she'd have to nip that name in the bud. "We found Nux and Slit!"

"You found their corpses?" She gripped his shoulders. 

"No we found them!" He cried out in joy. "They are injured and near death, but alive! We found the Blood Bag Max, too. He was pulling them out of the wreck, he returns with us to help save the fallen." She didn't waste anymore time, pulling the boy behind her, she ran to the Sister's room. Throwing the door open where she and Cheedo lay reading and shouted.

"Nux is alive, come we must go help him and Max with the blood transfusions."  The two girls leaped up and followed her, Capable stopped and turned to the young Pup.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Trim." He seemed delighted she was speaking to him, staring up at her in wonder.

"Trim." She repeated. "Lead the way, Trim." He took off, with the three women following close behind.


	2. Glory be

Capable had never met Slit, having been locked away her entire stay here, but he was as she imagined-lean and skeletal like, with the same war paint as Nux, and scars. He laid out on the Organic Mechanic's table next to Nux, hooked up to one of the Repair Boys as a blood bag. Max was hooked to Nux, a sight no one thought they'd see again, and was talking lowly to the OM when they walked in. Capable rushes to Nux, petting his head as he gurgles in a drugged state, Cheedo rushes to hug Max whispering. "He kept his promise."

"Ah, Good job, Trim." The OM patted the Pup on his shaven head then turned to the three women. "Both boys are in pretty bad shape, we have emergency transfusions going and I'm working on resetting some broken bones. Nux broke his left arm, orbital socket, and a couple ribs. Slit ain't much better, he broke his right leg, severely burned the left half of his body and several dislocations between the two of them-though I already fixed those no problem." He listed off, pointing to the various injury sites.

"What's their survival chances?" Furiosa asked, almost wishing she had left Capable in the Vault, afraid of how she'd take the bad news.

"Very good," The OM laughed jovially. "War Boys and Wretched are lining up to help these two. Slit has many potential donors, Nux however only has Max and few others, but we are testing more people in hopes he has a match." Capable immediately shoved her arm out, as did Cheedo and Trim. "I'll do that now, figures you'd stick together." He chuckled and began taking small samples and gave them off to one of his newest assistants appointed by Furiosa, a small girl with a comprehension of medicine and a curved spine.

"While those run, I'm gonna start the procedure," He slipped on some gloves and began scrubbing his forearms with disinfectant. "I'd advise you all to vacate, Max and Kahn can stay incase I need some blood but for now they should be stable enough for surgery." Trim led them out into the hallway, there were some benches they could rest on, Capable and Cheedo sat with a very tired Kahn, while Furiosa and Max stood a ways away talking. Capable expected Trim to leave now that there was nothing left for him to do, but he instead sat at her feet and stared up at her and Cheedo.

"What was it like running? Riding in the rigs?" He asked, practically bouncing in place.

"Scary," Capable answered honestly, at his confused face she continued. "We were scared to be caught, if Joe got a hold of us we probably never see the light of day again. And even worse, Furiosa and Max would be killed. But when we turned around and decided to fight, it was, well exciting like we could do anything." She smiled down at him, his large honey eyes and wide smile reminded her of Nux when she'd found him.

"After Joe died we were practically floating," Cheedo added. "I thought if Max and Toast hadn't been holding my hands I would float away."

"Was...Was Immorten really that bad?" The Pup asked, looking down in shame, like he was waiting to be beaten. It broke Capable's heart, he wasn't more then ten years old, and he's almost too far gone in this madness.

"Yeah, he was, but he fooled us. All of us, even Furiosa, the only reason we even thought to run away was because of Angharad, she could see past his charisma." She smiled and reached down to touch his shoulder lightly, he winced slightly but didn't protest. "He was a bad guy who treated us all badly, but Furiosa isn't like that. She wants to help everyone, so that War Boys don't have to die young, so they can have full-lives, so everyone can have food in their bellies and water to drink." His eyes went even wider at that, the idea foreign to him, but exciting.

"Bull shit," Kahn muttered, Cheedo flinched, forgetting he was there. "Quit giving him hope, we die early and hope for a glorious death to get into Valhalla."

"There is no Valhalla, Joe lied so you'd sacrifice yourselves for him at any moment. Think about it, why kill off half his army in every raid? What use is that, especially with how hard it is to train you. Your lives, however short, would be better spent serving your brethren and community." Cheedo said, turning to glare at him, not looking very fragile. Kahn seemed to think on this, but didn't answer. Trim however seemed to perk up.

"So we can get full-lives?" He asked, just in time for Furiosa and Max to join the group.

"It'll take awhile to get everything fixed, but all the Sisters are gonna help me reform this hunk of rock. Help me turn it into a real Green Place for everyone." Furiosa said. "The Dag is starting to garden with the Vulvalini seeds, Angharad is gonna help me as a diplomat, and Toast is gonna start a learning system for the War Boys." Trim smiled and looked to Capable.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh...well we never talked about it." She looked up at the Imperator.

"I think you should start working with the War Boys, specifically the Pups." She smirked, Trim's eyes went wide and placed his hands on her knees.

"Please? You can tell all the others what Furiosa is gonna do." He leaned up to bump his forehead to hers, she wasn't sure what the appeal of this-Nux had done it and nearly knocked her out of the rig- but Trim's head butt was gentle and timid.

"Sure, I got big plans for you guys." She grinned down and then looked up at Furiosa.

"What about you, Cheedo?" Furiosa asked.

"I think I wanna help the Organic Mechanic," She said softly. "Help him help people, I don't know how, but it's a start to learn."

"I agree, when Nux and Slit are fixed up we can speak with him together." She smiled and then turned to Kahn, who still looked tired and a little moody. "How much blood did you give?"

"Lots," He shrugged not actually knowing.

"Go eat something and then rest, if Slit needs blood I know that I'm a match." He bowed his head respectively and started to leave, stopping to make eye contact with Cheedo.

"If the Immorten was truly lying, and Furiosa brings prosper where he couldn't, I will make sure all the War boy and Repair Boys will believe you too." And with that he left, Trim scurrying after him, forgetting about his blood test.

"I think that was a good sign." Cheedo smiled patting the now empty seat next to her. "Sit down, you should rest in case you give more blood." He grunted but obeyed the command.

"How much longer?" Capable groaned, she wanted to see Nux, the few moments before did nothing to stop her heart from aching. She had spent the last few days believing he was dead and gone, now that he was back she felt as if in a dream, but seeing him awake and talking would definitely help solidify this.

"Patience." Max said, finally speaking, Cheedo had tucked herself under his arm. Furiosa sat down beside Capable, slinging her flesh arm over her neck with a chuckle.


	3. Stretched thin

"Congratulations," The Organic Mechanic shouted out into the hallway. "It's a War Boy. Well Boys, whatever just get in here." The assistant rolled her eyes at her mentor's eccentricity and led them to the further back part of the room behind a curtain. It was gruesome both men were still covered in war paint, Nux had new bruises from the procedure and both his arms were in a sling made of cloth. Slit was heavily bandage and had a sloppy cast set on his leg, Capable looked closer at him and noticed the staples in his face and the faded stitches.

"What's wrong with his face?" She pointed to him.

"What's wrong with your hair," The burned man said, cracking his eyes open to glare at the red head in annoyance. Furiosa and the OM burst out laughing at this.

"I forgot to mention they're awake, well Slit is." The OM chuckled, again the assistant rolled her eyes.

"Nux was on heavier pain killers so he won't wake up for another hour or so," She said. "You are welcome to take him back to his bunk after he wakes up."

"Wait they're going back with the War Boys?" Cheedo asked, she had been leafing through the folders on the various patients. "They can't stay here where they can get care?"

"We don't have enough space for them, the new regime means we gotta start preliminary treatment for the worse off." The OM apologized, Slit huffed in irritation. "Until we expand they won't be very safe here."

"Can we take them to the Vault?" Capable turned to Furiosa, she knew they had the extra room and the Sisters wouldn't mind helping to look after them, not to mention Max is willing to donate blood and he'll likely stay in the Vault too.

"We have rooms, but I'm putting you in charge of them both." The Imperator said. "It'll help you learn how to communicate with the War Boys." She looked at the assistant. "What's your name again?"

"Della. You can take Slit now, but be gentle. I'll send Trim to find you when Nux wakes up." She seemed comfortable taking charge of things as the OM gathered small vials and syringes.

"These are pain killers for the both of them, only give half a syringe full or less, this stuff is powerful and we don't have a large supply." He wrapped the injections with a towel and handed them to Cheedo. Slit was drifting in and out of consciousness, but perked up when the focus was back on him. "We have a small amount of salve that you can use on his burns, just apply it when you change his bandages tomorrow, after that you won't need to change them for another three days." The sisters were nodding along, knowing they likely were gonna be doing the brunt of the care.

"The shiny things ain't touching me." Slit growled, shifting to slightly lean away from the sisters. "Immorten will kill me and lock me out of Valhalla." The OM hummed awkwardly and glanced at Furiosa for help.

"Immorten Joe is dead," She said forcefully. "I am in charge now and the Five Wives are no longer, the are the Sisters now. And it will be them who looks after you." He fell silent, processing the death of his 'God' and the new regime.

"But he can't be dead."

"He is, ask your fellow War Boys, we showed them the body. He and Rictus and many others are dead." Cheedo now said. "We're gonna try to help all the War Boys, starting with you and Nux, so you don't have half lives." She felt a sense of Deja vu, they would have to repeat this lesson many times in the coming months before the Boys got it. Slit didn't speak up, his eyes dropped and Capable wondered if he had even heard Cheedo, but that didn't matter now.

"You can finish this discussion later, now lets move him." Della was not a soft creature and didn't seem to have a patience for chatter. "Max will you be able to lift him?" The quiet man nodded and moved away from Cheedo to carefully lift the Boy, Furiosa hovered near him in case his blood lose seemed to prove too much. "Oh before I forget the blood tests came in, Capable matches Slit as AB positive, as does trim but we won't use him unless necessary. Cheedo matches Nux though and will be able to make donations." Capable felt her heart sink, she'd hoped she would be able to provide for Nux, but at least Cheedo was willing, and she could still donate to Slit instead of going to find someone.

Della sent them off with written instructions and a promise to send Trim up after Nux awakens, Capable was hoping to stay with Nux until that moment but Furiosa reminded her that she had a responsibility to help Slit. The climb up was slow as Max tried not to disturb the half asleep Boy and the group of Pups that swarmed to see them, Trim was spotted among them and was instructed to wait in the Med area for Nux to wake up. After passing the threshold the Pups weren't allowed to cross the trip sped up slightly, Slit was now more alert and growling out complaints, Max didn't pay attention to them but Cheedo tried to make conversation.

"Put me down Blood bag, I no longer have use for you."

"You should be nicer," Cheedo said. "If he wasn't carrying you then you might've ended up in the bunks alone."

"Be nice to a lowly Blood Bag? Wife of Immorten you are foolish."

"His name is max, and you should be nice to him and Furiosa and Capable- She's gonna be taking care of you the most."

"Shiny things are not to be touched."

"We are not things and we are not wives either. But I'm sure Capable will change your mind, she did it for Nux in only a matter of hours."

"Stop arguing with him, Cheedo, he's gonna get worked up before we even set him down." Furiosa ordered gently. "These changes don't come over night, not even Nux's did, he only changed one part of his idealism, but it shows potential I suppose."

"If there is anyone to do it, it's Capable." Max grunted out as they passed the Vault threshold, bumping the quiet girl's shoulder affectionately, she smiled back at him and caught the eye of a glaring Slit.

"Capable of what?" He hissed out, pain rushing through him as Max adjusted his grip.

"Everything, I suppose." She hummed, the boy scoffed.

"Strangest shiny I've ever heard of." He said in a low tone.

"Hush up before I drop ya." Max said, not intending to but the words were enough to shut up the Boy. "Where to, Imperator?"

"This way, they can have the farthest room, it's got a couple beds and it's out of the way of noise." She glanced at Capable to see if she had a different choice but the redhead only nodded, rushing to grab more blankets and jugs of water. Max eased the Boy onto the furthest bed against the wall, it had a nice view from a large window overlooking where the rigs left for battle. Cheedo set the medication on the counter in the adjoining bathroom.

"There's a tub in there so they can get that paint off later." She informed Capable as the redhead returned with her supplies.

"Good, do we have a spare cot I can wheel in? So I can be here if something happens at night."

"Yeah you can have mine," Furiosa said, Cheedo rounded on her with wide eyes.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked.

"With the Sisters," The Imperator said. "Angharad asked me to join indefinitely, said it makes you all feel safer." Capable and Cheedo shared a look.

"Will we all fit?"

"Why not I'm not much bigger than Capable?"

"But Max will be there too and he is much bigger than Capable." Cheedo stated, Max looked just as confused as Furiosa.

"I am not joining you, last time I did Toast's feet ended up in my face." He said.

"Then you, me and The Dag will share another bed." She glanced at Capable with a smirk, which the redhead returned. "Make sure everyone has space and feels... Safe. Like Angharad said." Max looked at Furiosa curiously, she seemed at a lost for words.

"Alright, but if you shove your feet in my face I'm sleeping on the floor." He finally said, causing Cheedo to smile and tug him out of the room.

"Get you fed before you faint." She murmured.

"What was that?" Furiosa asked Capable.

"Don't know, Cheedo always feels safe with you and Max around." SHE said lightly, turning to Slit, he had watched all of that with a confused look.

"Strange, strange." He muttered, he seemed tired again but eyed the two women warily, not yet ready to let his guard down. Furiosa left to retrieve the cot, while Capable set down the jugs of water on the table beside his bed. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Slit examined the room, there wasn't much, just the two twin sized beds with a table beside them, the window, and a small series of shelves that held books like what the OM has in his office.

"Would you like some water?" Capable offered, already pouring a glass. He stared at her in shock.

"Are you trying to get me addicted to aqua cola?" He hissed and looked across the room, searching for the Immorten no doubt, thinking he'll be punished.

"You can't get addicted to water, Slit ." His gaze snapped back to her when she spoke his name. "It'll keep you from getting dizzy and passing out." He still hesitant so she took a small sip, that seemed to convince him and he took the glass gulping the water down in seconds. Handing the glass back he looked up at her like he wanted to ask for another, she gave him another glass without pause. "Drink this slower now, it'll help your throat better." He complied, it was even better this time and he still managed to finis it quickly but seemed sated.

"Capable!" A voice yelled, she turned to the door, hearing foot steps. "Capable, Della sent me! Nux has awaken early!" Trim called, he finally found them peeking into the room.

"Stay here with Slit, if something bad happens get Furiosa." She strode out of the room quickly. "I'll be back soon." 


	4. Sweet Dreams

"-awake!"

"Send...to get...remember..way?"

"Yes!"

"Go and.....about it."

"Yes, m-."

Nux slowly blinked, his hearing returned before his sight did, though both seemed to be impaired now. Had he made it to Valhalla? There was a blinding light above him, that was a good sign right? A dark head blocked the light now, was it the Immorten, he hoped not- he would rather be cast out than ride forever with him. But as he blinked some more the light went out and he could see it was a woman's face above him, not Capable. This one had dark skin, darker than Toast, and long dreads framing her sharp face. After staring he realized her lips were moving, he could only make out a low hum, shaking his head a little to clear it up.

"Can you hear me?" She spoke slowly and loudly.

"Yea-" He coughed, she thrusts a cup to his face, he can't move to sit up though. Taking a deep breath he looked down as much as he could, his arms were in a sling and he could see bruises even through the chipping paint, some minor burns that didn't surprise him. He couldn't recall much of what happened, bits and pieces returning- so many questions hung at the edge of his lips.

Had the Wives made it back? Was Capable safe? Was the Immorten dead? What of Furiosa and the Blood Bag-what was his name- had they succeeded?

"Sit still, I'm gonna help you sit up." The woman spoke, her arms going underneath his aching back and sliding him up to rest against the wall behind his head, his skin scraped against the stone slab table. With his view he could tell he was in the Organic Mechanic's room, so he was brought back to the Citadel. He seriously doubt the Immorten would allow him care so there must've been a change in power-he could only hope that it was changed to the Wives and Furiosa. "Sip." She handed him the cup, he drank quickly.

"Who is in charge now?" He asked, though he got his answer when Capable and the Blood Bag rounded the corner into the room. "Capable!" She rushed to him, the man stood back patiently as the redhead flung her arms around his neck, he cared little about the twinge of pain it brought.

"Nux, I thought you had died." She spoke into his neck.

"I live, I die, and I live again."

"I didn't think you meant it like this." She chuckled, he grinned though it was pained.

"Me either." Looking to the stoic man behind her he waved. "Hello Blood Bag, I am glad you are well." The man rolled his eyes.

"What is with you War Boys and that title, no manners about you lot." Though Nux didn't know what a 'manners' was, the tone wasn't unkind. "The names Max." Nux nodded, if the man was willing to see him now he'd try to make nice.

"Della can we take him now?" Capable asked the woman-Della, yes- who stood by unamused by the scene, Nux liked her if she was the new OM she'd last.

"Yes, I already gave you their meds and written instructions," She announced, gesturing vaguely to Max. "Be gentle, his ribs were badly damaged." Max nodded and went to pick him up, Nux tried to shift to help but it sent a dull ache in his arms, he should be feeling more pain than this. Must be the 'meds' Della mentioned.

"I'll send you updates tomorrow," Capable said, Della nodded and Max carted his heavy body out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"There's room for us in the vault," She said. "I'll be taking care of you guys and hopefully be able to start on a plan to help the War Boys." He nodded, drifting off until they began ascending the stairs, the bumps were jarring and he could feel the drugs wearing off.

"You guys? Who else is here?" He asked, drowsily, Max chuckled.

"It's a surprise." Nux didn't really like the idea of sharing Capable with someone else, but perhaps she meant one of the Wives was injured, he hoped not.

As there entered the vault he saw the rest of the Wives gathered around a dip in the floor, speaking to each other easily, he counted out all of them, so his bunk mate must be Furiosa. He couldn't think of anyone else who would get such treatment, not even he deserved such treatment but he wouldn't argue with the women. Rounding the corner he sees Furiosa out in front of a room speaking with a young Pup, Trim? Was he hurt? No he was speaking excitedly and bouncing around the Imperator.

"Nux!" He shouted and rushed to the Boy, Furiosa batted him away, leading him away from the group.

"You can visit later, he needs to rest." She spoke.

Capable opened the door, he could see a figure with their back to them on the further bed, he saw the war paint, so this was another War Boy. The figure turned over and-

"Slit!" He screamed, forgetting himself for a moment he tried to lung out of max's grip to see his lancer, instead of walking he fell to his face. Max sighed, Capable knelt to fuss over him, and slit burst out laughing.

"Damn Nux, can't even be fucking injured correctly." He cackled, capable fixed him with a glare that he ignored. "I feel better than I have in years." Max tugged a limp Nux to his bed, Capable grabbing him a cup of water.

"I almost regret missing you." Nux grumbled, Slit was still grinning, though his tone turned a bit more serious.

"You caused quite a change, things are different now."

"Wasn't me who did this," The smaller man nodded to Capable and Max. "Just crashed a car. Oh tell me Rictus is dead."

"He is, so is Immorten, and about half the War boys." Capable answered.

"Good," Nux huffed, Slit gaped at him.

"Shiny has gotten to you."

"Capable and Wives are not things, Furiosa says the War boys aren't things either." He held his lancer's gaze steadily as he drank, they had rarely disagreed before, but now he dared Slit to argue.

"Aqua cola has gotten to you," He sighed, but reach with his good arm for the water jug, Capable caught his eye and smiled. Shaking his head he continues. "Hope it gets to me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and slow, I just really wanted to post an update today.


	5. Bunks

By the time Capable managed to catch up Nux and Slit on what had happened, who had died, and what Furiosa planned to do it was night fall. Slit seemed to particularly like staring out the window into the dark, Nux preferred to stare at Capable. She didn't seem to notice or care, moving about the room, pulling the cot into the far corner, pulling down a couple of the books and arranging them in an order that made sense to her.  
"This was Toast's room, Joe only let her have so many books at once," She said to no one. "She convinced Furiosa to get her a large bookshelf, I'm not sure if she'll want these back, I saw her carting dozens out of the library. She wants to start a learning program for everyone, so she probably needs all she can get." Nux smiled and nodded, though she wasn't looking at him.  
"Knock, knock." A soft voice sounded from the door, Angharad opened the door slowly and stuck her head in. Capabled hugged her loosely then went back to her books, Slit didn't look at her directly, watching Nux instead.  
"Splendid!" The woman flinched at the name. "Angharad."  
"Hi Nux, good to see you in one piece," She smiled and walked over to stand over his bed, pressing her hand to his forehead. "Sounds like your meds are kicking in, yeah?" He nodded, placing his hands to her stomach, the cotten felt soft against his palm.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh crap, Nux." Capable tried to apologize, but Angharad waved her away.  
"It wasn't born right, I probably can't have offspring ever again. But lets not talk about that now." She sat at the foot of his bed.  
"You are safe?" He asked slowly, now careful of his words.  
"Yes, safe and happy."  
"And apparently tricking the Imperator into your bed." Slit said snidely, Nux looked up at her in shock.  
"You're wife is Furiosa?"  
Capable laughed, falling to her knees, clutching her sides. "Oh-Oh wow I'm gonna pop!" Slit seemed pleased with himself, smirking up at them. "I'm so sorry Angharad, I asked for a cot and got Furiosa's. Cheedo used that to get a room with Max and the Dag, Slit was here when it happened." Capable didn't seem very apalogetic, but Angharad wouldn't hold a grudge.  
"So is the Imperator you wife?" Nux piped up.  
"No," Angharad said, sending Slit a heated glare. "I only feel safe when I know all my sisters are safe."  
"Yet you let the red Shiny sleep in a room with two War boys." The burned man argued.  
"You were carried here and can barely lift a jug of water." Capable picked herself off the floor and dusted her trousers off, she fixed him with an amused look. He snarled slightly.  
"Plus it's two on one, Slit." Nux smiled.  
"More like Seven on one," Angharad said. "If Capable doesn't knock you out, you got the rest of us to fight." Slit rolled his eyes, but quieted down.  
"Slit won't hurt someone so chrome," Nux admitted yawning and they watched his eyes start to close. "Those are his favorites."  
"Well it's late," Capable started, walking over to hug Andharad. "I'm gonna go to sleep, but while you're here. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
"Look over some of the new laws Fruiosa wants to pass. Why?"  
"Can you watch them for a little at noon? I'm gonna go speak with Della and introduce myself to the War Pups."  
"Sure, I could use some input on things." She smiled at the sleeping Nux. "Just come get me when you're ready, I'll probably be in Furiosa's office."  
"Ooooo." Capable smirked. "Have fun, sharing a bed with out leader.... And Toast."  
"I'll smack you," Angharad smiled and left. Capable turned to the cot and saw Slit watching her. Suddenly the idea of sleeping her felt a little too personal, but it was too late and she wouldn't leave Nux.  
"So she's gonna help rule the Citadel?" He asked quietly, Nux was softly snoring.  
"Yep. Scared for your life yet?" She joked, but he gave her a serious look.  
"War Boys are never scared," He sneered. "But I am worried your craziness will rub off." Capable almost snarled back in insult, but caught the smile barely tugging at the corner of his scared mouth, she chuckled once.  
"If you're lucky it'll be quick."  
-  
The next day proved to be hectic for Capable, Nux woke up with almost no memory of his earlier reunion with the redhead, causing him to cling to her for nearly an hour. Slit was no help what so ever, he spent that time either groaning about the display or goading Nux on with talks of how she was going to see the Pups.  
"You can't go down there by yourself, I'll take you." He was latched onto her arm with his unbroken hand, Slit snickering in his bed.  
"You can barely walk, I was down there before, I'll be fine." She huffed, trying to detach from him, Angharad would be here soon and she still needed to feed the Boys.  
"You were with, Max and Furiosa." Slit called out. "Not even the suicidal would mess with either of them, but yesterday she said they'd busy today." She glared at him.  
"Not helping, Slit. Nux let me go, I'm just introducing myself to the Pups, I already met Trim, he'll be there." She whacked Nux with a pillow. "Now release me."  
"Better do as she says," Slit finally seemed to be helping. "Unless you want her to find someone else to care for you." Nevermind.  
"You say another word and I'll throw you out that window." She snarled, he just grinned, Nux had finally released her, though he looked a bit nervous. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, the paint was flaking off into her palm. "I'll be fine, Angharad is gonna watch you guys, she'll be here soon and I've still gotta feed you."  
Returning with soup, she noticed Slit was nodding off again, snapping awake when she walked in. She wondered if he had slept at all last night, or if he had looked out the window instead. Deciding that it wasn't important right now, she set down the tray the Dag had left for her before going to her garden.  
"Della said only soup for today, tomorrow you can start with harder foods if you can keep this down." She handed Slit his bowl first, not bothering giving him a spoon, even Toast didn't use them for broth. Nux took his with wide eyes.  
"It's hot." He said.  
"Yeah, the Dag made it, she probably just left." Capable smiled and retrieved the empty water jugs. Filling them and returning she saw that Nux had finished his bowl already, Slit seemed to be eating a bit slower but not by much.  
"Is she still with child?" He asked lowly, after being reinformed about Angharad's state of pregnancy-or lack there of- he now knew to ask these things cautiously.  
"Yes but she won't start showing it until much later," She took the bowl. "By the time she gives birth you'll be able to walk again, maybe help her in her garden."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, none of the other Sisters have much time now, probably won't have any by then. No idea if Max will stick around for that long and she'll need someone strong to help her around." She spared a glance at the quiet Slit, he was staring at his almost empty bowl. "Slit probably could help too, if he wanted." That got his attention but he didn't speak up. She lifted the water jug to pour them some water, it was too heavy when full for them to lift.  
"Slit would be better for that, he's got strong arms, could carry her all over." Nux smiled at his lancer, who ignored him in favor of the water. "But I will help wherever I'm needed." Capable regretted bringing up work around him, he looked ready to try to walk the moment she turned her back.  
"For now, we need you to rest and get better." Angharad said, the entire room seemed to jump. Capable clutched at her heart.  
"You need to wear some shoes, I'm to young to die of fright." She huffed, Nux smiled and nudged her with his good elbow. "I'll be back soon, if anything happens I'll be with the Pups." She left quickly, afraid Nux would convince her to stay or worse, take him with her.  
Trim was already waiting for her at the end of the hall that connect to the War Boy's area, someone had told him to be here to guide her no doubt. He excitedly took her had and led her down to the Pup's quarters. It was cramped, dirty, and dim- she was already making a list of things to fix.  
There was about two dozen Pups there to greet her, Trim said there were more who had become War Boys to make up for all that had died on the Fury Road, she would have to decide wether that would be reversed or not.  
"My name is Capable," She started, it sounded a bit formal and tense but the Pups looked up at her with awestruck eyes. "Furiosa has given me command over the War Boys and the War Pups." That made a couple scoot away from her, they had bad relationships with past leaders. She needed to fix this slip up. "Does anyone know what has happened these past few days?"  
Of course Trim answered first. "Imperator Furiosa and the Five Wi-Sisters- killed the Immorten and now they lead the Citadel." He grinned, a few others nodded along but most seemed shocked, they had not been told the full story.  
"Yes, me and my sisters have all been given jobs to help restore the Citadel, to make it safe for everyone." This got their attention, she couldn't tell how old they were but Trim seemed the eldest, some were so small they barely came up to her hip. "The Dag, you will meet her soon, she is tall and pale even without war paint. She is in charge of making more food for everyone, we have brought back some friends who will help her with that. Toast the Knowing, she is shorter and has her hair cropped close to her head, she is going to start teaching the people. She will start with the young and will work with you so you can learn about the Citadel's history and more. Cheedo the... Uh Cheedo the Steady." She didn't want to call her sister 'Fragile' any longer.  
"She will be working with the Organic Mechanic so that we can start helping those with half-lives, and one day we hope everyone can have full-lives. She will start with those who are near death, so that we can learn from them what works and what doesn't. Angharad will be second only to Furiosa, she was the one who inspired the rest of the Sisters to rebel and flee, she will be the one to inspire all of Citadel. She will work with our neighbors, so we don't have to fight everyday over scraps. We can trade water for oil and bullets, the War Boys won't raid anylonger, they will be here to protect us instead."  
"What will you do?" A smaller boy asked, his eyes were blue like Nux's, only lighter. Trim seemed to get even more vibrant, he knew what she would say.  
"I am not a War Boy, I do not know of what life is like among them, but I have a heart for them and you, too. I will make the War Boys into an army of loyal and worthy men to protect the Citadel from those like the dead Immorten Joe. But before they can be that, they need to be taken care of, they have gone many years without the love and care of a mother, I will be a mother for this army. I am not alone though, the first War Boy I ever met and the first friend I ever had, Nux knows what this life and he will help me bring Glory back to the War Boys. It will take time but soon there will be food, water, and proper shelter- life will be better and you guys will be the ones to see the future." She smiled down at them, almost laughing when she saw all of them were sitting on the floor staring up at her in reverend silence.  
"That was a nice story." The same blue eyed boy said.  
"It wasn't just a story, it was true." She said. "What's your name?"  
"Link," He grinned, showing off a missing tooth, he couldn't be older than eight if he was still losing baby teeth. "And I liked what you said even more cause it's gonna happen."  
"Yeah, all the stories we ever hear are about war and death and Valhalla and Immorten Joe." Another boy said, he didn't have as much paint on as the others and she could see he had darker skin like Della, green/hazel eyes like her too. "Can we hear more stories like this?" She smiled widely again.  
"Not today," They all deflated. "I can tell you another one tomorrow, but now I want to learn everyone's names." They leaped out of the way so she could sit on the ground, some were bold enough to clamber onto her lap. Trim, Link, and the green/hazel one.  
She learned their names quickly, they were eager to teach her and when she had them memorized- the green/hazel one was named Onik- they taught her the games of War Pups. Those games mostly involved shoving and dog piling but she found it was fun, she didn't shove too hard but didn't let them think she was going easy on them. When they were out of breath and laying about the floor, she taught them the rhymes Toast had taught her, she only knew a few of them and would need to relearn them tonight. The Pups learned these faster than she'd expected and started running around tackling each other to the rhymes.  
Finally she decided she had been too long away from Nux and Slit, not to mention she still needed to talk with Della. So she stood solemnly, the Pups could sense the change and began to settle down, and annouced her need to depart, this was met with complaints and some wet eyes. Nearly heart broken she reassured them she'd be back tomorrow to play and tell stories, asking Onik to escort her to the Organic Mechanic.  
"I wish you could stay always," He told her, it wasn't sad sounding just stated like it was an average fact.  
"Me, too. But I need to care for Nux and Slit, they've been with Angharad this whole time and she's probably very busy." She held his hand, letting him guide her, trying to map out where she was. Soon they were outside the office, there were a three War Boys walking towards them almost like they were hunting. Onik ripped his hand out of hers quickly, but they had seen it, Capable didn't know much about War Boy culture but she knew any signs of weakness were effectively snuffed out.  
"Aw you go find you self a mommy?" One sneered.  
"Traitor, touching what belonged to the Immorten," Another went and she felt something prickled at the back of her neck. She had hated belonging to Joe, she and the other fought tooth and nail to escape from his chains. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let her struggle go in vain. The Boys got closer, they now were blocking the entrance to the office, and would likely catch them if they ran. Onik tried to stand in front of her bravely, but she shoved him back, stepping up to the trio.  
"Don't touch my Pup."  
"Little smeg can't even defend himself, needs a shiny to do it."  
"Weakling, you shouldn't be wasting time on him," One said to her, getting closer, she remained silent but tense. "But don't worry we can work him into shape."  
"No need to ruin your reputation, Breeder-scum." Her hand shot out, just like Furiosa had shown her one night while Joe was asleep, it hit the closest one in the eye.  
"I am not a thing." She hissed and he reared back, she likely hadn't hurt him badly, but the shock was what mattered. The others advanced and she felt in her pockets, damn it all, why didn't she think to bring a weapon? Only one thing to do, the next one who got closer received a boot to the groin.  
"Fang," He hissed and went down, she had hit him hard, the other two stopped and watched their comrade rest his head on the stone floor. Then, just when she considered running for her's and Onik's life, they started laughing. Madly, they fell over each other, tears streaming down their face, even the one she'd kicked was chuckling weakly.  
"I'm dead." She muttered, looking back at a proud Onik's face. "I had a heart attack and died and this is some weird hell." This got their attention and the uninjure two stood up.  
"That was great," The shorter one said. "I mean the punch was pretty week but that kick was so chrome." They still seemed to look at her as an object but at least the menacing went away.  
"Our Pups are in good hands if she's willing to fight dirty like that." The one on the floor said.  
"I'm Brick, that's Well," The short standing one said, gesturing to himself and his taller friend. "And the one you just kicked is Tralle." He leaned his head towards her, for a head bump no doubt. She met him halfway, he did it hard but it didn't send her reeling.  
"Capable and Onik." She gestured to the Pup. "We're here to see Della." They moved out of her way, dragging their friend with them, she heard muttered words of 'She blacken your eye, nice' and 'She's gotta have chrome feet or somethin' it made her heart feel a little lighter. With that in mind she entered the office, tugging Onik with her, just in case.


	6. Cuts and Burns

"Della," Capable called, the office seemed empty, but there were several curtains hung up in the large room. "Hey I know I'm late but I got distracted with the Pups." She peeked behind one curtain, there was a resting War Boy with his arm in a sling, he looked up at her in awe.  
"Do you know where Della and the Organic Mechanic are, Fo?" Onik asked.  
"They're in the back room," He slurred a little, pointing to the furtherst corner of the room. "She's mad at him, so they talking in the record room."  
"Record room?" She repeated, she hadn't known there was another room attached to this. "What are they arguing about?" Fo shrugged, his eyes were heavy and he looked ready to pass out, so Capable left him to rest.  
It took some manuevering to reach the door past all the curtains and tables, but she managed not to knock over any of the battered equipment. She knocked twice on the door, keeping Onik behind just in case they are still arguing. The door ripped open and she was faced with Della, she barely came up to Capable's shoulder but in that moment she looked as fearsome as the War Rigs.  
"What?" She snarled, behind her the OM was against the wall, a cut above his eye- how Della managed to land a hit that high on a man twice her size was beyond her.   
"I wanted to discuss a plan of action for the War Boys, but if you're busy..." She trailed off as Della's eyes looked under Capable's arm to see Onik. The dark skinned medic smiled widely, shoving past the redhead in favor of clutching the Pup.  
"Onik!" She cried, he smiled up at her, finally seeming to realize who she was.  
"Nillie!" She held him back a little now.   
"I'm called Della now, after you joined the War Pups I was allowed to clean up here in exchange for more food, the Boys named me after awhile and I just kept it." She petted his head, all traces of malice and anger gone, though the OM didn't dare move unless he wanted her attention again.  
"Your hair is long," He cooed, grasping her dreads in one small hand. "If I had known you were I would've sliced my chest up sooner." He joked, Capable was begining to understand the dark sense of humor down.  
"You're welcome here anytime, your sister could use some help here, now that I'm in charge."   
"Wait you're takingover, what about him?" Capable asked, pointing to the still bleeding OM.  
"He is relieved of duty," Della sneered at him, he took the hint and scurried out of the small room. When he was past the curtains, she spoke again. "I found out he was lying to to War Boys and his superiors about how severe the injuries and diseases. He was also giving out precious drugs to the Boys so they'd stop complaining of pain, we would have ten times as many medication for those who need it if he had given them out properly all these years."  
"I'll make sure Furiosa knows this, he couldn't have been the only one in on this." Capable said. "I'll also send Cheedo down here to start learning and helping. You have our full suport, if there are any Boys or Pups you want to begin training with you just let me know and I'll see to it they are available and willing." She placed a hand on Onik's shoulder, he was grinning up at his sister, they looked so similar she wondered how she didn't see it before.  
"Onik and Cheedo will be enough for now, but we really need to get more room in the next few days, all those Boys will be coming off drugs and I need to deal with withdrawls."   
"Theres on place that's large enough and but it's really dirty-"  
"We can clean it!" Onik shouted with excitement. "The Pups have more time than anyone one else down here and we could get it clean in a day if we work hard." Della looked to Capable, skeptical but they didn't have any options.  
"Ok, I'll show you the room," She said, looking to Della. "Furiosa will be informed of everything immediately, I'll be back tomorrow with more instructions but for now start getting everything organized for the move."   
"Good," She nodded. "Onik come back when you're done, you'll stay with me tonight." This made the boy grin and hurry to follow Capable.   
-  
After showing Onik the abandoned Milking Mothers bunks, the woman gave up the title and instead started working with the Wretched, teaching them sewing, cooking, and shoe repairs. The room was filthy with spilled Mother's Milk and food and other wastes pilling around the bunks. Onik assured her the Pups could get it cleaned up quickly and left to inform his brethren about the plan.  
With sore feet and gurgling belly she returned the Vault without getting lost, she felt terrible about leaving Nux and Slit with Angharad for so long, it was long past noon and slipping into the evening just before sunset. She grabbed a couple hunks of bread, she hadn't eaten all day and it was starting to get to her, she finished the bread before she even reached the room. When she entered she saw Cheedo and Max sitting on the floor between the two beds, papers and books scattered around them. Nux was dozing off under his blankets and Slit was watching the pair on the floor.  
"Hey," Capable spoke, sheepishly. "Where's Angharad?" Max looked up, not surprised, he probably heard her down the hall. Slit and Cheedo however jumped in shock at her voice, Nux still slept.  
"She had to break up an argument between Toast and the Dag," She said.   
"What about?"   
"Toast thinks it's unwise for the Dag to keep her baby, she wants her to end the pregnancy but the Dag went crazy on her. I swear it was scary, I thought she was gonna kill Toast, it took Furiosa, Angharad, and Max to pry the Dag off of them." Cheedo sounded so sad, it broke the redhead's heart.  
"Are they okay?"  
"Yeah, Angharad is with the Dag and Furiosa is with Toast. Things will get back to normal, Toast is having a hard time accepting that Joe's spawn could be good and not evil." She sighed. "That was a couple hours ago, but I'm not about to get in the middle of that."  
"I missed some good stuff huh?" She chuckled nervously, feeling so guilty, sitting down next to Max she explained her day with the Pups, how Cheedo was renamed to 'Cheedo the Steady'-Max seemed to like that- and her need to work with Della. At some point Nux awoken, he excitedly greeted her and told her about the stories Angharad had told him and Slit.  
"I'm glad you liked them," The redhead smiled, she moved to sit on the bed next to him. "Sorry I was gone all day, but we got a lot of work to do. The Pups are gonna help me clean up some space for the new Organic office. Della says most of the Boys are gonna go into some kinda of sickness without all the drugs they were taking and she needs space to take care of them all."  
"Why not just give them more drugs?" Slit asked snidely, she sighed, though she predicts Slit will be helpful in Nux's recovery she sometimes wished he were a bit nicer.   
"Because the drugs are for those who need it along with real treatment, we don't have enough meds to be using them like this." She said. "And certain drugs can make you sick if you take too much. After the drugs leave their bodies they can start feeling better and start treatment that'll work."   
"Is Della really gonna help?" Nux asked.  
"Yep and I will too," Cheedo said, holding up one of the books. "I spent all day learning about the human body and different diseases. I still have a lot to learn but I think I'm starting to understand what we can do to cure the War Boys and the Wretched." Nux smiled, reaching with his left foot to nudge her shoulder, she was just close enough to him. She grinned back and patted his leg gently.  
"Well it's late," Max said finally, he stood and stretched, Cheedo rose with him and started collecting her books.   
"Are you still sleeping with the Dag?" Capable asked.  
"I'm not sure, but my bed is open." She smiled, but it was sad. "She'll probably come around, she likes snuggling and Max doesn't eldbow her in the ribs like Toast or you do." Now her smile was a bit more genuine, Max just grunted.  
"Should I try to talk to one of them?" She asked.   
"I would try Toast, she thinks everyone is mad at her," That made sense, Angharad was not quiet about her distaste for killing and the others weren't either, it would be good to reassure her sister.  
"Alright," She said, standing to hug them before they left.  
"I think Toast was right," Slit said, though for once it wasn't meanly. "The War Boys would start worshiping the child, it's pure luck that they haven't found out about it already, unless it wasn't Immorten's. "  
"What do you mean?"   
"The Dag should say her child is the product of some other coupling. She is early enough and her pregnancy had not yet been annouced," Nux explained. "If she lied and said it was Max's or someone else's."  
"Yeah if she took up a husband and annouced a the child a couple weeks later, they wouldn't start a revolt."  
"I don't think this is the time to discuss her baby," Capable said slowly. "And don't bring this up to anyone else." The last thing she needed was Toast or the Dag to attack the injured Boys in a fit of renewed rage.  
She entered the bathroom, the day was definitely catching up to her and she felt grimy and sore. Gingerly stripping, mindful of the new bruises the Pups had given her while playing, she turned on the shower. The water felt warm on her back and she brought a soapy scrap of cloth over her arms, the dirt washed away quickly and after a few minutes she was ready to dry off with one of the 'towels' Toast had found. Redressing in linen pants and a loose shirt, she felt better already.   
Slit was finally sleeping when she came back, but Nux was awake and watching her. She walked over and sat beside him again, mindful of his injuries.  
"I missed you, you know." She said quietly, so Slit would not be woken up. "When you were dead, I thought I'd never do anything great again."  
"Great?" He asked, matching her low tones.  
"I thought if I could get you on our side, then I could get all the War Boys to believe in us. But when you crashed," She stopped and took a deep breath. "You said you were gonna follow me, and when you didn't, I thought I had failed, that I could save anyone." He tucked her under his good arm, like when they in the back seat of the War Rig.  
"If I hadn't crashed Rictus would've caught us, and then you really wouldn't be able to save anyone." He didn't sound sorry and Capable felt almost happy at that. "But you could save everyone, even if I did die."  
"I'd rather have you here." She smiled, he leaned to rest his head against hers. They stayed like that for a while, she dozed off several times, he rambled on about the stories he'd learn today and some stories of his own. Most were simple and violent but a couple were sweet, those ones all involved Slit.  
"He's your lancer?" She asked, they had laid down in the small bed, she was still on top of the blankets.  
"Yes, I am his driver, I don't have any pole cats or shockers. Just Slit." He sounded happy, though there was a touch of longing.  
"You guys are gonna have to teach me about these jobs if I'm gonna be any help." She giggled, he just hummed and played with her hair, muttering words like 'shiny' and 'soft' every so often.  
-  
The next few days went fast, the Pups were true to their word and cleaned up the new Organic Office in a day, Della started transfering her equipment to the new room along with her patients who were already starting to withdraw from the drugs. Cheedo was in with her everyday, learning and helping where she could, with Max trailing behind her assisting in the heavy work. Half the time he was shadowing her in the Office, if he wasn't with her then he was with the Dag, helping her in the Garden and keeping her calm in the aftermath of her fight with Toast.  
Everyone was a bit tense the day after the Dag broke Toast's nose, finally Toast loudly and publicly annouced that she was wrong. She said that any evil Joe could've past on would be canceled out by the Dag's pureness. That made the blonde flush a little, she wasn't used to compliments, though this peace lasted only a few hours until she came to visit Nux and Slit with some food. Slit told her about his ideas of ensuring her offspring doesn't become like Joe, this caused her to sniffle and cry, Furiosa made a new rule.  
'No visitors to Slit without Capable there to facilitate.' This meant Capable couldn't leave them for more than an hour or so, unless she wanted them to start throwing things at each other and trying to fight. Slit was still too burned to actually get out of bed and Nux's ribs definitely limited his movements, but they managed to end up on the floor pinching and punching each other.  
"Your no fun," Slit hissed at her when she pulled him back into the bed. "We're so bored here."  
"I don't care if you're growing another head out your ass," She said, she was getting the hang of dealing with Slit-meaning lots of threats and thin skin. "You're gonna hurt yourselves if you don't knock this off."  
"We really are bored, Capable." Nux spoke up in an earnest tone.   
"I'll see if I can find some tools and parts for you to mess with," She sighed, it was hard looking after them by herself but she could sense a change with the boys the more time she spent with them.   
"Please?" Slit asked mockingly, but she still smiled at him, this was an improvement over the silence and glares from before.  
"Alright, now it's time for bandage change." She annouced and reach for Slit first, he recoiled from her.  
"No."  
"Look you didn't get it changed the other day when you were supposed to so we are doing now." She said forcefully, when he scooted away from her again she growled. "I will sit on you." Nux laughed, but Slit sat still.  
She carefully pulled off the bandages, his skin was still burned but it had lessoned a small amount. Della had said the burn was a 'first degree' and explained that meant it wasn't very serious, he had probably been shielded from most of the blast by another Boy or parts of his car. Still he would need a lot of help to get back to normal. Her hands were gentle as she coated his scars with the salve, there wasn't much in the jar, but she managed to save a little once she was done.  
During the whole time he'd flinched slightly and even let out a small noise of pain-if Nux heard it he didn't say anything, Capable was thankful for that. Slit didn't make any eye contact with her during or after she rebandaged, it was strange for him to be so quiet and unconfrontational. When she tucked in the edge of the gauze, there was a silent moment as he looked out the window, she was looking at her hands still sitting almost on top of his legs.  
"You need a bath." She blurted out, slapping her hand over her mouth she stared wide eyed into Slit's. At least she had his attention again.  
"What?"  
"Your paint is flaking off, it's got to be itchy right?" She tried to cover her slip up, Nux was chuckling to her left. "I can run a bath tomorrow after the slave sets in." She could feel her face heat up, but the Boys didn't seem to understand what that meant-at least she hoped not.


	7. Corpses

The next morning the boys are given some of the few green things Joe had hoarded in his greenhouses, Slit pokes his suspiciously, like he knows it's something he was never intended to get. Nux eats with such gusto Capable feels bad she waited this long to give them something other than soup and bread.  
"What is it?" Slit asks for the third time, he seems reassured that Nux has eaten it sucessfully, but doesn't look quite ready to eat it yet.  
"Spinach," She answers, no malice or annoyance in her voice. "The Dag made this herself and if you don't eat it you won't have anything until dinner." It's mean and she hates it, but the cruelness is the only thing Slit understands, she hopes she can slowly get him used to kindness. But for now her efforts are met with mistrust and resistance.   
He eats, though reluctantly at first it soon turns to the same level of enthusiasm as Nux had. Neither Boys eat with forks or spoons, so she keeps scraps of cloths and towel on the night stand for after they like their fingers clean. Nux is watching his Lancer with a smile, he takes great joy when Slit relax's like this, something that keeps Capable going through the scarred man's malice and distrust.  
"Will you bring us parts from the bunks today?" Slit asks when he's finished, the sauce the spinach had been cooked in splattered across his face. She nearly laughs at the boyish grin on his face, next time she needs him to do something she'll offer up a bribe instead of threats.  
"Sure, anything in particular?" Now Nux is smiling at her and she feels warmer, Slit has gotta excited over the prospect of actually doing something.   
"Wrenches and the half engine in my bunk," Nux grins.  
"Any of the busted lances the War Boys have, I could fix them real quick." Capable nodded, not sure where Nux's bunk was but she could easily learn from the War Pups.  
"Alright," She smiled at them both, Nux beamed back at her and even Slit seemed a bit pleased now and nodded back at her. "I'll be back soon, don't do anything while I'm gone, Okay?"  
"No promises." Nux called as she left and she almost sighed, but maybe they'd be good if it meant getting their toys back.  
This was her fourth time going down below alone and she had learned from her incident with the trio of Boys, don't go anywhere unarmed. She had one of Furiosa's guns strapped to her back and her favorite knife secured on her thigh, there was another smaller one tucked into her boot and a screwdriver in the pocket of her overalls. Since returning to the Citadel she and the other Sisters had switched to wearing men's trousers and overalls, hemming them to they fit a little better but not so much that they gave any sort of feminitiy to the wearer. It gave them a sense of safety outside of the Vault.  
It helped her nerves that after her last violent encounter she was reverend as a formidable creature that was to be approached with caution. This made her feel better and worse at the same time, she didn't want the Boys to be afraid of her but she didn't want to be treated as A Thing again. She settled for fear, it was managable and she could change this outlook soon.   
As she walked the tunnels leading further down than she'd gone before, below the garages that led to the desert and past the Pup's bunks kept near the old medic area. She didn't see any of her Pups, didn't see much of anyone really, there must be training going on but it made her journey much more confusing as she tried not to get turned around.   
"Sister Capable?" A voice called out cautiously, she didn't expect the title of 'Sister' though it was better than 'Mother' or 'Wife'. She turned to see a familiar face, Tralle, the Boy she had kicked in the groin and earned respect from. He waited to approach her.  
"Tralle, I'm glad to see you." This surprised him and he grinned boyishly, his teeth were crooked but it was a genuine smile. "Could you help me?" She stepped closer to him, confident he would keep his hands to himself.  
"Anything, Sister." He nodded, she was a good head shorter than him but he didn't loom over her like before.   
"I need to know when Nux's bunk is, he said he had half an engine in there he wanted to work on."   
"I can get it for you," He started off, but she stopped him, he looked nervous now.  
"Show me, Slit also wanted to work on any of the broken lances." He didn't say anything for a long time, so long that she began to worry. "Tralle? What is it?"  
"The bunks are not plesant." He said slowly, almost ashamed. "I've peeked in the Vault, our bunks are nothing like that. Please, just let me get them for you." She didn't hesistate.  
"Whatever it is, I need to see it, it's the only way for me to help." He sighed at her words but couldn't argue with her, leading her down the tunnels.  
"Stay close and don't touch anything." He whispered as they got closer, there were many still sleeping though she theorized they were trying to ride out their drug addictions without assistance.  
It was horrifiying, the bunks were overcorwded even with so many dead and others in the new medic bay for treatment, there was various forms of waste and decaying items all over the floor. In one corner she could see Boys laying all atop each other in a pile that couldn't be comfortable for sleeping. It isn't until she sees one boy without a head that it's clear that it's really a pile of bodies, the smell hits her a second after the realization. She nearly renched but managed to keep it down, Tralle is watching her indirectly, ashamed and worried. When she looks back to him he points to one of the center bunks.  
"That one's Nux's and Slit's, their things have been left alone. After we leave I'll get some Lances for you." He speaks uneasily. She steps carefully to the bunk, he is behind but at a distance, to make sure she doesn't harm herself. Neither Boy's have pillows, they have a sack of items they use instead at the head of the bunk, towards the foot there is a strange metal object that she assumes is an engine. It's heavy when she lifts it, but she denies Tralle from carrying it and instead hands him the two sacks.   
When they are out the bunks she finally speaks again. "You will not have to live like this any longer. I will gather some workers to help me clean it up by sundown today."   
"We've heard that before so forgive me if I am doubtful." Tralle said, his eyes are hopeful when she glances at them, moist and wide-like he wanted so much to believe her but he just couldn't get past it.  
"I am Capable, I will do anything for my Boys." She said with a hint of possesiveness, this seems to calm him and it hits her just how lost they must be without a figure to guide and reassure them. Joe was cruel but he was a father figure to them and now with him gone they felt alone and scared-something she could relate too.  
He leads her back to the garages, she can feel her arms burning from the strain of the half engine, though she doesn't say anything. The garages are just as empty as the bunks, mostly young Pups with some of the newly promoted War Boys working on cars. She is swarmed with Pups after a second, there is no hesitation from them. Tralle growls and sends they scurrying when they block their path, she smiles at them apologectically but she can't spare much time today.  
There is a pile of broken parts that need to be fixed, Tralle takes nearly all the lances and a couple more pieces she can't identify. He hands them to the closest Boy, a slim one with green eyes and missing half an ear, to carry and takes the engine from Capable. "Lead the way, Sister, I don't know how to get to the Vault very well." She huffed but is silently thankful he has taken the heavy thing, she was sure she'd drop it on the way back.  
The young Boy is named Nark, he chatters the entire trip, speaking excitedly about his new job as Lancer and his appreciation for Capable and her Sisters. Tralle growls and sneers every so often but Nark doesn't keep silent for long, she smiles despite it though, he is happy around her and it makes her feel better. As they reach the Vault the chatter turns to silence as he stares in awe, Cheedo is sitting in the common room with Max-as always at her side- looking over books, they don't pay attention to Capable and her Boys trailing behind her as she opened the door to her room.  
"Oh for fucks sake," She sighed, Nux had managed to move the night stand and push the beds together. "I wasn't even gone for an hour." They didn't understand the concept of time as accurately as her but they knew hours.  
"We're used to sharing bunks," Nux said simply, he looks ready to say more but catches sight of Tralle and Nark behind her. Capable expected him to be excited to see his companions and his things but he looks hostile, Slit though makes up for it witha wide grin.  
"Finally something to do," He crows loudly, reaching out for Nark and the lances. "I forgot to ask for my tools," he cursed, but saw the sack in her hands and laughed. "Smart, smart shiny." He yanks it out of her hands and she lets him get away with it for now. Nark is back to chattering with Slit, who seems to not like it but not reject the interaction.  
Nux is glaring at Tralle and she takes a step closer to the injure man, putting distance between herself and Tralle, it does little to ease him but the taller Boy is unaffected. He places the half engine on the stand and walks to the dor and waits to be dismissed.  
"Thank you, Tralle." Capable smiled and laid a hand on Nux's shoulder, he relaxed under her palm. "I am going back to ask for helpers to clean out the bunks with me, will you spread the word?"   
"Yes, Sister, I will personally help and I'm sure many others will too."   
"I will, too, Sister." Nark stopped his chatter with Slit to grin at her, nodding happily. "When will we begin?"  
"Go down to the garage and tell the others I will be there shortly, I must finish some tasks here." She doesn't say out loud that she's really just looking for someone to watch Nux and Slit, though Tralle seems to understand this when his eyes look to the pair and smirk.   
"Yes, we will wait for you." He said and leads Nark out of the room. "Good to see you both." Nux almost hisses after him, now circling his good arm around her middle.  
"What is the matter with you?" She asked, perhaps too harshly as he flinches and retracts his arm.  
"He's jealous that Tralle can help you and he can't." Slit cackled, for once she finds his commentry helpful, especially when Nux doesn't deny this.  
"You're hurt and until you both are better I'm not gonna make either of you to do something that'll make everything worse." She smiled at her patient, he was still avoiding her gaze. "Your job is to get better and stay out of trouble, but one out of two isn't bad."   
"None out of two is even better," Slit snickered, she thumped him lightly on the side of his head, he just snapped his teeth at her hand lightly. She tsked and picked up Nux's sack, he took it wordlessly.  
"I'll be back soon," She felt like she said that too often, but it was necessary. "Be good." He still hadn't spoken and it worried her. "Nux, please don't be mad." He held her gaze and she sighed.  
"Ain't mad," He shrugged. "Okay I am mad, but not at you." Slit was ignoring them, making the conversation slightly more personal. "I'll be good." He reached for his wrench, he only had one good arm to work with but he was determined.  
She smiled, it was progress, and left them room-calling for Max and Cheedo's assitance- she had kept the Boys waiting long enough. When they arrived to the garage there was a large group of Boys ready for them, it had to be every able bodied War Boy and Pup that wasn't in the medic area. Tralle was in the center, along with the rest of his trio, talking excitedly to the group he gestured wildly and they could catch words like 'Sisters' and 'chrome' and 'real' tossed out loudly. As they got closer the group settled, the boyish energy left as the Boys tried to 'man up' in the presence of the Sisters.  
"Boys," Capable began, nodding to Cheedo as she left to the medic area. "Are you ready to to make this a real Green Place?" She was met with shouts and roars.


	8. Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Schoolweek, congrats on finding out you're cancer free! I hope you guys enjoy the Slit feels in this one, let me know if I don't write Capable very well in this one.

"What are we doing with all the bodies?" Tralle asked, his voice was muffled by the rag over his mouth, all of them had something covering their mouths to keep out the stench.  
"The Dag wants to buring them where she can garden," furiosa spoke, she had come down to assist after word got back to her about the plan. "She says they can help give life back to the dirt and make it easier to grow things." No one besides Max really knew what she was talking about, but the Boys were still awestruck by the new knowledge.  
"Amazing," One in front of Capable said.  
"The Sisters can make dead things work for living things." Another noted, this one behind her.  
"No Valhalla, but we can become life again." Nark said.  
Capable smiled, the Boys were determined to put the Sisters and Furiosa on a peddlestool like they did Joe, though it was usually discouraged she thought this one rumor could stay. It would give the Boys something to believe in again. They were currently in the tunnels leading to the garage, every Boy had a body-the living wore gloves and jackets- and Capable carried a body with Max.  
"Don't be so quick to die," She called, she had to walk slowly to accomadate Max's knee, it was aching again. "Better to live well and be useful, make life better for all." The Pups nodded along, they were already accepting the new regime, the older Boys were a different story.  
"Die in glory, live again." One muttered, Max gave a growl that stopped others from speaking up again, no one wanted to anger the Feral.  
"Here drop them off here." Furiosa pointed to a section of land just beside the rock wall, it was shaded now and most of the day as well. "Okay we need about five people to begin digging, about one shovel length down. Any volunteers?" The Pups immediately started lining up, a dozen in all, they were too small to carry the heavy bodies. Furiosa gave them each a shovel and dragged a line in the dirt of where to dig.  
With the Pups working away and the Boys carrying bodies, the Imperator pulled Capable aside for a talk, Max continued one with her. "Go to Della's office, she has a machine called a 'water cow' it will hold a hundred gallons of water, fill it up and bring it. I'm gonna grab some of the carts they use in the garage so we can cart the bodies faster."  
"Okay," Capable made to leave but Furiosa stopped her again.  
"I want you to go back to Nux and Slit when you're done."  
"What why?"  
"This is only gonna get worse when we get to the bottom of the pile, plus you know we can't leave those two alone for very long."  
"I can handle it, they've got some tools to mess with, I'm staying."  
"Cape, just do what I say," She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Go back to your room, take a bath, snuggled with your War Boy, this isn't easy and I don't want to be the one to introduce you to this. Please?" That made the redhead pay attention, Furiosa had never said please to her before.  
"Fine," She growled and set off to Della's office. "Gotta bathe Slit anyways." The Imperator laughed at that.  
"Good luck."  
-  
Slit had managed to finish half of the broken lances by the time she got back, she couldn't tell how much progress Nux had made in his engine-it looked exactly the same as before. Both boys were working quietly on their own side of the bed, neither looked up when she slammed the door shut, though Nux did speak to her.  
"You're back?"  
"Yeah, Furiosa heard I was supposed to bathe Slit and she sent me back." She meant it as a joke, but two pairs of eyes were staring at her now.  
"You were serious?" Slit sounded so offended.  
"Yes, the salve has set in by now and you both need to scrub off that paint." She reached for their tools, it was better if Slit didn't have anything he could use as a weapon. "Plus I should really change your sheets, they're covered in dirt and blood." The boys still looked hesitant, but she ignored it in favor of entering the bathroom.  
She could hear whispering as she filled the tub, stiring in some soap the Dag had made out of a plant called 'Aloe' she had said it would help with the burns and sensitive skin. When she returned they fell silent, Nux looked like he would bolt if he could, she couldn't understand what was scarying his.  
"Come on, baths are fun, it makes your muscles feel better and I put some stuff in the water that'll help your burns." She said, pointing to Slit's left half, this only set them both off babbling at the same time, she couldn't understand what they were saying. Quickly she slapped her hand over the closest mouth, Slit's as it were, and spoke again. "What is wrong?"  
"War Boys don't bathe, it's only when someone is sick or after a big raid. The Organic Mechanic puts stuff in it, it burns and sizzles and afterwards we can't see very well," Nux managed to get out. "Why would you put that in there?"  
"What are you talking about? I only put some soap the Dag made, she used a special plant that can grow in the desert, it's supposed to be soothing. Hell I've used it before, it doesn't sting or burn." She shuddered to think of how bad something must be for them to hate bath time. "I would never hurt you guys, I promise, it's safe." Slit licked her hand lewdly, she shrieked and wiped her hand on the side of his face.  
"I don't believe you," He hissed.  
"If I sit in the water before you go in," She sighed. "Will that make you feel better?" He hesitated, never havng been offered something like this.  
"I believe you," Nux said, tugging on her hand to link their fingers like he had seen Cheedo and Max do. "But that would help, please." He nudged Slit roughly.  
"Please?" Slit muttered, but it was sincere sounding and that was enough for her.   
"Alright, come on, gotta get you idiots up." She hefted Nux, he was lighter than she expected and could still walk decently, so it was no problem getting him to the edge of the tub to sit on. Slit was, as always, a challenge. He couldn't walk with his broken leg and she couldn't sling either of his arms around her shoulder because one was burned and the other was still tender from it's dislocation. After several minutes of struggling and cursing-and wishing she'd brought Max or even Toast for help- she got him to sit on the edge.   
The tub was almost full and steaming when she stopped the water flow, she realized that she'd have to get in the tub, was she gonna need to remove her clothes? No that was too much for her, she hadn't even changed in front of Furiosa, no way she'd be able to get naked in front of these two. Staring at the water she thought of options, the simplest was just shoving her arm in to prove she wasn't going to hurt them. It was worth a shot.  
She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and stuck it under water, it was very warm but she was sure it wouldn't scaled her or the Boys. "See? It's perfectly safe." Slit still looked nervous, but he nodded.  
One obstacle avoided, now she had to strip and place them in the water. She considered just leaving them to it, but it was probably a bad idea, they could ruin their bandages or hurt something without her help. With a sigh she started removing Slit's bandages, he sat still for once while Nux undid his boots sloppily with one hand. She reached over and helped him with a smile, he'd never ask for help, returning to Slit she noticed that the burns had greatly receded since last night.  
"That salve is a miracle," She said, not noticing she'd just breathed on his chest until he shivered. "Sorry." She hastily finished unbandaging him and moved onto his boots. Looking over she saw Nux had removed his sling and was testing the limits of his broken arm, the cast was still on but she knew it was water proof, she caught his eye and he blushed before looking down his movements stopped.  
She let Slit shimmey out of his pants on his own, she'd need a moment to compose herself. With a shaking hand she leaned against the wall, trying to steady herself before looking back at them. Slit was already in the water, easing himself down with a content sigh, Nux was staring at her worriedly. Not letting him speak she reached to help him stand, he had already unbuttoned his pants and from her spot beside him she couldn't see him shove them down his legs before slowly stepping out. Staring at his mouth she wrapped an arm around his tender middle and lifted him slightly, allowing him to step into the tub with his lancer.  
With both men seated in the water and the view of their lower extremities blurred, she picked up some soap and scraps of towels for scrubbing. Though she was certain they had never used soap and towels before they seemed to pick up on the routine right away. Nux scrubbed at his face before anything else, she decided to wash his back while he busied himself with his front. With his back paint free she dropped the dirty rag in a pile and grabbed a new one, Slit was watching her, trying to catch her eye.  
When she was looking at him, he turned slowly and offered his back to her. She chuckled. "I think you can reach your own back." She didn't know why she sai that, but something about him always brought her snide side out, she blamed Toast for her knew found sarcasm.  
He didn't say anything, just looked back at her and she nearly felt bad. He wasn't pouting or giving her wide eyes like Nux does when it's late but he wants to hear another one of her stories. Not like Cheedo does when Max gets up to help someone, not like Angharad when Furiosa is too busy to come to dinner or bed on time. It was a sad look she'd never seen on him, like he hadn't expected to be denied something when he wants so little, it broke her heart.  
"Fine," She sighed and started scrubbing, a small smile on his face as he turned away to wash his neck and chest. Nux was beaming up at her and it made her confused, earlier today he'd look ready to fight Tralle when he'd come back with her, but now he was happy to watch her treat Slit as she'd treated him. Did he know that she'd washed him out of care and Slit out of... Well she wasn't sure why she would agree to wash the older Boy but she was sure it wasn't the same as with Nux. "There, I'm gonna go change the bed sheets." They watched her go but didn't speak, she had a feeling that bath time for War Boys was also quiet time.  
Switching out the sheets was a good way to clear her head, not needing to think about her care with Slit. She didn't really want to go back in the bathroom and wait for them to finish washing, so she decided to visit Toast, she hadn't seen her smallest Sister much outside of meals and council meetings.  
Capable started to knock on the door to her, Angharad, and Furiosa's room but stopped, there were noises coming from inside the room. Not like the normal noises, talking, arguing, or rearranging furniture, it sounded almost like back when Joe was still alive. With a sudden mix of anger and fear she shouldered the door open, ripping it off one hinge. Like she had thought, Toast was on the bed naked, but she hadn't expected to see Angharad-also naked- leaning over her.   
No body moved, Capable glanced around to see if there were someone else in the room making them do this-Joe had once ordered her and the Dag to kiss while he watched, it didn't go any further thankfully- but there was no one. Slowly the cloud of red receded from her mind and she was left flushed and sputtering.  
"I came to- and I... I heard- and then I thought-so I..."   
"Capable, breathe." Angharad was in front of her, slidding her arms around her carefully. Toast was dressing herself and wrapped the sheets around the naked blonde. "We are free now. And as free women, we have agreed to share a bed, but no one has forced us. No one will force you to do the same." She continues speaking but it fades in and out.   
"Cape, are you okay?" Toast asked, she was harshed than Angharad but it was a relief to the redhead-if Capable was really bad off then she'd never be this callous with her.  
"Yes, I was just scared... And angry, I thought I don't know but I thought back to when... When Joe had made me and the Dag." Angharad smoothed her thumbs over her lips, shushing her gently. Toast was petting her and they led her to one of the chairs in the corner.  
"It's okay," Angharad said and held Capable like she used to on her lap, arms around her middle like she was a child. It was comforting and familiar and she tried not to think about her past.  
"But what about Furiosa?" She looked to Angharad, it was no secret amongst the Sisters that the blonde was enamored with the Imperator.  
"What about her?" Toast asked.  
"Does she know? Is she apart of this?" She gestured between the two.  
"She will, at some point when we tell her." Angharad said and pulled the redhead closer lovingly.  
"So is this a secret?"  
"Yeah kinda, the Dag already knows and Max has probably guessed. Cheedo would know if she pulled her head out of those books." Toast scoffed.  
"You're one to talk." Capable smiled, conversation was easy again, she no longer felt the past's hold on her as she slide from Angahard's lap. "I won't tell, I was just gonna come talk with you while the Boys are bathing."  
"You got them to bathe? How? They can barely walk?"   
"I helped them."  
"Are you okay?" Toast was gripping her arm now. "Did they do anything bad, I'll hurt them."  
"No I didn't look... there you know, but they were good they didn't talk much." Capable considered telling them about washing both of their back but stopped, she had interrupted them enough. "I'll get back to them, they're probably worried. Um good luck with Furiosa, I suppose. Sorry about the door." She chuckled nervously, Toast just smirked and hugged her loosely, Angharad pulled her close and placed loving kiss on her forehead. Feeling a bit better she walked into the bathroom with a smile.  
"What's got you so happy?" Slit asked bitterly, the water was much colder now and he was not nice anymore. Nux splashed him.  
"Just catching up with my sisters, Toast and Angharad are doing good," She giggles to herself deciding to forcus on this feeling instead of worrying about the still submerged forms. Both Boys could stand on their own and she wrapped them up in a towel before dragging them out, Slit first as always.  
"Soft," He muttered as he was laid on the bed, she had left them pushed together, but his face was buried in her hair. "Shiny."  
"Thanks," She said, not sure what he was refering to. Nux was easier to move, he nuzzled her cheek and tried to bump foreheads. "I'm gonna clean your pants, don't-uh don't... take off the towels. Please don't." She stuttered, hoping they wouldn't question it, thankfully they were preoccupied with their tools.  
She cursed herself for not cleaning the pants while they bathed, but resoluted to have them cleaned and drying in the sun before it set. Neither pants were very dirty so she was able to lay them out beside one of the Dag's green houses fairly quickly. Now that she was out here she may as well speak with the pale woman, it would do her some good to have some sun herself.  
The Dag was begining to show her pregnancy, but could still work in the gardens, she was bent over one of the spinach plants. When she saw Capable she stood and walked excitedly to her. "Capable! Look what I've found!" She gestured behind her.  
"Yeah the spinach, you should me the other day." The redhead chuckled.  
"No no the-" She looked behind her and swore, dashing to the end of the garden where a shed stood. "In here!" Capable smiled and walked over, turning the corner she had to stop. There was a strange beast before her, it had horns, a short tail, and shaggy, coarse fur.  
"The fuck is that thing?"  
"A goat!" She cheered, the 'goat' let out a noise in agreement. "I found her wandering down the rocks, I climbed up and there were dozens of them. I counted 20 girls and 13 boys, we could use them for meat and milk." She petted the goat lovingly.  
"Wow, does Furiosa know?" She felt deja vu but ignored it.  
"Yes I told her this moning when I found them, I'm gonna tell everyone else at dinner. Speaking of I'd better get started on it, gonna be potato soup and spinach with bread." She smiled and gave the goat one last pet. "Bye, Shaggy."   
"You named it?" Capable chuckled as they closed the shed on the beast.   
"Of course, she is the start of something wonderful." The Dage held her hand and led them back, releasing her when they reached the pants. The redhead smiled as she carred the dried pants over her shoulder, calling out a farewell to her sister who stayed in the kitchen.   
-  
Dinner was delicious, the Dag said she'd used milk from Shaggy in the soup. Both Boys had gulped it down in under a minute, she had given thm seconds and they nearly had a heart attack over the idea. It made her chest ache, but she didn't let it show, she was making to much progress to lose it all to their pride over her pity.   
"Lay next to me," Nux said to her, patting the spot next to him, his arm was out of the sling but still casted. She sat down, checking his rebandaged ribs, he wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her hair. "Sleep next to me tonight, like back in the War Rig."  
"Wasn't the whole point of pushing the beds together was so you could snuggle Slit?" She smiled at Slit's sneer, though now he cracked a small smirk as he turned away.  
"Slit doesn't snuggle very well, he doesn't like me breathing on him."  
"It's not your breath, Nuts, it's your constant squirming." He growled.   
"I can lay here tonight," She said, hoping this wouldn't desolve into a fight like last time. Slowly she laid down beside him, he shuffled closer to Slit to make room.  
"Hey. Hey. No!" Slit hissed. "You are not laying in the middle, I got no where to go when you elbow my ribs." Nux just pouted but it did little to change the older Boy. Now he looked to her as she stood.  
"Lay in the middle," He pleaded, tugging her arm. She tensed a bit, the idea of laying trapped between two men was not appealing.  
"I don't know," She shuddered, though she did miss sleeping with her sisters in a pile, snuggling in the middle with Angharad.   
"Please, Slit doesn't move much and I sleep steady next to someone." He said. Slit was quiet but had that same look from before in the bath, coupled with Nux's wide eyes she could feel herself caving. It would be nice to sleep in the middle like she used to.  
"Fine but no bad moves, okay?" She gave them a hard look, Nux nodded though confused, Slit seemed to know what she meant and why she said it, because he moved as close to the wall as he could and rolled onto his left side to avoid touching her too much.  
She almost felt bad, he was laying on his burned side for her, she gently laid a hand on his arm and tugged him to lay down comfortably again. Nux slid his arm under her head and laid on his side to face her, nose buried in her hair, he fell asleep quickly and his steady breathing soothed her slightly.   
"He's not gonna hurt you," Slit said quietly. "He'd do anything you say."  
"I know."  
"I'm not gonna hurt you either, do you know that?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't know you like I do him."  
"I know you, somewhat. He told me about the War Rig, you're important to him, he's more passionate around you than he ever was with the Immorten." She had guessed that much but hearing it definitely made her feel warm. "I won't hurt someone who can do that."  
"It's all about worship with you isn't it." She felt spiteful, he could at least treat her as a person, not A Thing or a goddess.  
"You are important to me, too." He was even quieter now, she almost didn't hear. "You've treated me better in a week than anyone has all my life. I'm... I'm happy I did go to Valhalla. I like it here better, with you and Nux." She smiled, but didn't dare look at him even in the dark, she knew this was a fragile trust and she wasn't gonna ruin it.  
"You're going sweet on me." She did pat his bandaged side gently.  
"Even if there is nothing to do here but watch the two of you make eyes at each other." He finished and she chuckled, of course he'd never end something on a nice note. They didn't speak anymore, he fell asleep before her, she laid enjoying the warmth and silence. Drifting off a familiar twang of pain in her lower abdomen woke her, she cursed lowly, this was the worst time for this. Feeling herself she concluded that she wouldn't bleed until noon tomorrow, but she shuffled out of bed and swaddled herself quickly just in case.  
With a final sigh she laid back down, Slit had awoken but didn't say anything, she could feel the tension leave him when she returned to her place in the middle. She couldn't help but smile at him knowingly, he was worried she'd go back to her cot after they had fallen asleep. It made her feel warm again that even Slit found her presence welcomed.  
"I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I red a good fic about the War Boys learning about menstruation and decided to give it a try next chapter


	9. Bleeding hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took forever, I just moved to Austin and the Wifi sucks. Seriously I'm fucking miserable here and I havent met anyone yet

Snuggled between Nux and Slit was kind of like sleeping between Toast and the Dag, the former was all sharp angles and excessive holding, while the latter was stiff as a board that it was almost painful to lay beside them. Picking the lesser of two evils, Capable threw her arms and legs over Nux's limbs, this seemed to keep him still while she slept, but the moment she turned to lay on her back again he was moving. A frustrated sigh left her and she almost thought about shoving him to the floor.  
"Told you it was bad," Slit chuckled behind her, it sent chills down her spine but she managed not to flinch. After their little heart-to-heart last night she was a bit more relaxed around him.   
"Switch spots with me," She glared behind her, it was still dark and sunrise was several hours away but she could see his grin a mile away.   
"No way, I slept beside that for years, it's someone else's problem now."   
"I can move you myself," She said. "You're not that heavy."  
"Yes but then he'll wake up and get his little feelings hurt," Damn it he was probably right, she wasn't sure how Nux would react but she sure as smeg didn't want to upset him.   
"What do you suggest then?"  
"Push him off, more space for us."   
"I thought about that," She smiled. "But that's mean, what else you got?" He was quiet for a minute or two.  
"Try wrapping him up in the sheet." She did so very carefully, he muttered once or twice in his sleep but she couldn't make out what he was saying. When she had him swaddled up, excluding his broken arm, it seemed to work.  
"Good idea," She yawned and laid back down, she did miss the cuddling though. With a small smirk she scooted up until her back hit Slit's arm, pulling Nux with her a bit. The elder Boy caught on to her and lifted his arm gingerly, laying it across her side and resting his hand on Nux's chest.   
Not worried about having the man behind her, she could easily kick him in the groin from this position, she fell back to sleep.  
-  
"Wake up.... Damn it I said wake up!" A voice yelled and Capable jumped up, Slit snored on but Nux was sitting up looking around in a panic. Furiosa was standing in the door way. "I took it the bath went well?" She gestured to the pale and still pinkish War Boys.  
"Yeah," The younger woman said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What did you need?" She carefully climbed out of bed and stretched.  
"Council meeting, bring the numb nuts." She pointed to her Boys. Nux had stars in his eyes, never been included in meeting before, he shook Slit awake-earning a slap in the throat for his efforts.  
"Slit, wake up! We're gonna be in a council meeting!" This got some action out of the Lancer. He raised his head and looked to Furiosa in confusion.  
"We are less than useless in this state, how are we going to help?"  
"I need someone to speak for the War Boys," She said, briskly walking over and starting to haul Nux up. "I would just use Nux but I think you're realistic views could be especially useful." With Nux roughly held up by her, leaving Slit for Capable to carry.  
"Oh please let me have Nux, he's so much lighter." She begged, Slit snarled at her but it seemed playful now, like earlier when it was still dark.  
"I've wasted enough time talking, let's go." The Imperator of course was already out the door, all but dragging poor Nux behind her.  
"Can you at least try to walk?" She huffed as she yanked on his better arm, it was likely still tender but it was the closest thing to her.   
"Yeah let me just heal myself real quick like it's no big deal." He was snarling again, a little less playful now, or maybe more she wasn't sure.  
"Don't have to be so mean," She muttered, glaring right back at him and tucked herself under his right arm and started walking. He was able to hobble on his left leg, the right was still in a cast and unwilling, though she was doing most of the work.   
When they entered Furiosa's office there were many pillows and blankets on the floor, likely for the hurting Boys and Max's aching knee. Capable crouched to rest Slit next to Nux on a large pillow, they both patted the floor with a novel expressions. She felt a slight twinge in her abdomen, her bleeding was coming early in the day, she thanked the Old Gods that she had prepared last night for this, because Council Meetings went on for hours without stopping-though she hoped the Dag would have a crust of bread for herself and her Boys.  
The Dag was already lounging on the floor, braiding her hair and humming to herself. Toast was a ways away from her, draped over Angharad's lap, Capable felt her face heat up and she looked away-the action before yesterday seemed normal behavior between the Sister's but now she wondered how long they had been doing this. Cheedo was, for once, away from her books but still was sitting next to Max, petting his newly shaven face and using her hair to make her own beard. Several members of the Vulvalini was sitting together as a group along with two of the former Milking Mothers and one woman from the Wretched.   
As the redhead sat down beside Nux, near enough to the Dag to make sure she pays attention, the door opened and in walked Della. That was a surprise as the small woman had never been to the council before and even more surprising was Onik who trotted in behind her like a little shadow. As soon as he sees Capable he rushes over and sits half on her lap, Della sits beside her and mouths 'sorry' as the boy begins talking.  
"We got all of the bodies buried and Furiosa helped us wash the floors," He smiled up at her. "Della says the War Boys are almost done with their drug thera... Ther-ther." He struggled with the word.  
"Therapy, it means treatment or recovery plan." Della interrupted, not unkindly.  
"Yeah, therapy." He repeats, beaming when Della nods to him. "I'm glad they get to come back to clean bunks, the Pups even cleaned up our own bunks." This made Capable blink, she had talked to some people about getting better living conditions for the Pups but it had been pushed down the list.  
"You did? Oh I'm so proud of you guys," She rubbed his peach fuzzed head, he desired to have dreads like his sister one day. "I wish I could've helped." Now he looked sheepish.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise, I forgot though... Sorry."  
"That's okay," She leaned in to loudly whisper in his ear. "I can still act surprise." Onik grinned but couldn't say anything as Furiosa cleared her throat.  
"It's time we discuss some sort of hierarchy system here in the Up Above." She began, letting that sink in. "I wanted to hear from some of you what you think could be improved and how much power could be distributed amongst us." She nodded to one of the Vulvalini to begin.  
Every member of the Vulvalini had the same idea, equal distribution of power, each Sister getting a certain area to control but never having so much power that they can abuse or mistreat anyone. This of course just insult Toast into almost starting a fight but Furiosa was a great mediator. When it was Della's turn she stood, unlike those speaking before her.  
"Equal power may seem like a good idea in theory, but we need to have one for sure leader, at least visibly, the Wretched and War Boys will prosper much faster under a system that gives them a clear cut image of control. The title Immorten is no more, but we need something to replace it and someone to bestow upon it."   
"Who do you suggest has this much power," The Wretched women hissed.  
"They wouldn't have all the power, this would be something of face value, just so there is not visible weaknesses in the regime." She said steadily. "And I think the best person for that is Furiosa and if not her then Max." That got a rise out of everyone, no one wanted a man back in power- not even Slit or Nux- and it took several minutes to get order back.  
"Everyone shut the hell up!" Incidentally it was Capable who managed to reign everyone it, she felt irritation at the lack of faith in Max-though she knew it wasn't out of malice- and her bleeding pains were starting up already. It was safe to say she could've taken down everyone in the room at that time. While most of the room quieted a few still murmured, spurring her anger on. "The next person to speak out of turn is gonna get their fucking face burned off." No one thought she'd go through with it, but the fact that Capable-the compassionate of the Sisters- had brought out a threat was enough to stun all into silence. Nux looked up at her like he was in love and even Slit and Max looked impressed.  
"I'm fucking starving so I'm gonna go get something to feed myself and my two idiots here," That got a growl from Slit. "And when I get back there had better be civilized conversation going again." With that she stormed out, Cheedo following close behind timidly.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, lightly touching her hair as they briskly walked to the kitchen.  
"Just got a lot of feelings you know?" She gestured vaguely to her waist. "It always gets me riled up and everyone's yelling was not helping, ugh."  
"I know what you mean," The smaller girl said, she sat her sister down at the counter and began moving about the kitchen. "But you handled them really well in there, even Furiosa looked scared for a second." This made the elder woman slam her head down.  
"I should apologize," She mumbled.   
"No they should thank you, remember the last time everyone was arguing like that? I took us two hours and three punches to get everything settled again." She was heating some of the soup from last night on the stove.   
"I guess, I really don't wanna go back, but my Boys are in there and they need food." She said, watching in mild content as her sister stirred the pot. "I should just drag them out, if Furiosa needs their opinions that bad she can come visit."  
"You should do that, maybe take them outside for some sun and fresh air. I bet you could sneak the Dag out, too. She loves having Nux around, oh Max could come too! He'll probably help you move them and just not come back." There were stars in her eyes as she spoke. "I'll make it a picnic, hurry go get them and I'll get everything ready." She shooed Capable away, there was minor annoyance in the redhead's mind but she ignored it.   
Entering the room there was indeed civil speaking again, though some looked to her worriedly and she put a stern look on her face. "I need to feed them," She said to Furiosa. "And the Dag too, she looks pale." The Dag always looked pale but her pregnancy was a good excuse to sneak her away. When the Imperator made no complaint she looked at Max with authority. "Carry Slit for me." He stood without complaint and hefted the scarred man up, Slit just sneered but remained polite-afraid of Capable possibly. Nux limped beside her happily, keeping pace while the Dag trailed behind them dreamily.  
Cheedo had the soup and some other foods packed into a basket when they arrived, she led them out, snagging a couple blankets on her way. Max didn't question her and neither did the Dag, but the Boys chattered on about their destination, making the small walk out to the gardens seem much longer.   
"The Dag, why don't you show them what you found the other day?" Capable asked her sister, this made the pale woman smile and skip ahead of the group to her green house.  
"I have to keep her locked inside a fence now, if not she'll eat everything in sight, it was pure luck I stopped her before she could eat any of my plants." She threw open the door and led them to the furthest corner, it indeed had a fence and inside was the same beast Capable had met before. "Her name is Shaggy."  
Nux and Cheedo fawned over the goat, stroking her and asking the Dag all sorts of questions. Slit and Max held back quietly watching the animal, in case it became a threat. Finally when the allure of food tempted the pair away Nux slumped down between her and the Dag, Slit rest on her other side with Max. They seemed to each talking though Capable doubted the peace would last very long with Slit around.  
Halfway through the picnic she was correct, though it wasn't Slit who disrupted the pleasant conversation, but Nux. He had started acting peculiar when he'd reached across her lap to swipe a crust of bread from Slit. Afterwards he'd started sniffing her, her hair first, then her shoulder and finally reared back with a look of terror.  
"Are you bleeding?" No one spoke for a minute.  
"The hell are you talking about?" Slit asked. "She don't look like she's bleeding." Max ducked his head and Cheedo turned to look at Shaggy.  
"I smell blood on her." Slit still looked confused but leaned forward to sniff and came away with the same terrified look of concern. Capable felt blood rush to her face and tried to keep from crying.  
"I am... I... Cheedo?" She sputtered, looking for her sister, who was looking everywhere but her, it stabbed at her heart. "The Dag?"  
"Tell them, I doubt they'll react like Joe did." The pale woman said evenly, though she had a slight edge to her tone.  
"When full life women are healthy and able to have children they bleed once a month to prepare for a child." Max said, Capable nearly kissed him, she didn't want to know the Boy's reaction to this ever. "It lasts about seven days and it causes some pain, food craving, and they can become emotional over stupid things. Happened to my Jessie all the time." Nux and Slit were quiet, looking at each other before looking at Capable.  
"That's so chrome," Slit said lowly. "You can bleed for seven days and not die?"  
"Y-Yeah." She sighed, not sure about this turn of events.  
"And you still walk around like it's no big deal? Even though you're in pain and unhappy?" Nux smiled at her, griping her hand tightly.  
"You think this is chrome?" Cheedo asked.   
"Of course," Slit scoffed. "War Boys can't bleed for hours without fainting or dying but the Sisters do it for seven day, every month. It's worthy of entrance into Valhalla on its own."  
"Joe didn't see it that way." Capable said honestly, she hoped they would not change their opinions now. "He mocked us everytime it happened, when he wasn't mocking us for it he would beat us because our bleeding meant we were not pregnant yet." Max had Cheedo tucked under his arm protectively now, whispering into her ear.  
"He is a fool and a smeg," Slit announced, Nux nodded along with him, yanking her and Nux under his arm, mimicking Max. The Dag smiled at them and allowed Nux to pull her into the hug.  
"I told you they wouldn't be like him." She teased her sister gently.  
"Yeah, yeah. You're right again, not shut up." Capable poked her playfully in the cheek.   
"Are we done with the my stuff yet?" Max asked, causing the group hug to end and everyone returning to their food. Though now both Boys watched the Sisters, Capable especially, with awestruck eyes.


	10. Soft and Shiny things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just to kinda do some world building, I got a lot of these ideas from another fic that I can't find now but when I do I'll come back and credit them properly.

"I'm dying."

"You're not dying."

"I'm dying," Capable moaned again, tossing her legs over Angharad's lap as the Sisters laid on the floor of the council room, Nux and Slit in a corner speaking with Furiosa. "Put me out of my misery!" The redhead was always the first to bleed, then it would be Toast and Cheedo on the same day. No one was sure if Angharad would bleed now that she lost the child, insult to injury if there ever was one, and the Dag was blessedly pregnant and unable to bleed.

"You are fine," Toast muttered again, she was rubbing her sister's aching stomach. "We can't waste any pain meds on your cramps like before."

"They've never been this bad before," Capable whined, Nux was staring at her now, she seemed so unlike the redhead he had come to know this past week or so. He felt an ache in his chest, if this pain was so bad that she acted so different he sure this was something he could not endure daily. When Capable caught him staring she tried to smile weakly, reaching for him teasingly. "Witness me!"

"Not funny," Cheedo said but the entire room was smiling, even Furiosa. "I'm gonna get you some warm towels." She stood and stretched, reaching a hand to Max who sat beside the War Boys, he stood and walked behind her out of the room.

"So are they together?" Toast asked, looking around.

"I don't think so." Angharad said.

"Not yet at least," Furiosa chimed in, she rarely gossiped but she would participate when it involved those two. "He follows her around like her shadow and does just about anything she says, but I think that's the extent of it."

"I haven't walked in on them, so." Capable said, smirking as she rubbed her own stomach. Toast smack her on the thigh hard and even Angharad glared a little.

"Who the hell have you walked in on?" Furiosa asked, staring hard at the three on the floor.

"Oh no one," The redhead sang out, causing trouble was helping her pain. Furiosa glanced at Nux and Slit sitting at her feet, both looking confused. "No not them." That got a real laugh from her.

In the kitchen Cheedo was boiling some water to put in a canteen and wrap in a towel for her sister. Max was leaning on the counter idly watching her glance about nervously, she wanted to ask him something, but he'll wait till she's ready.

"So... You said before, at the picnic, that um you had a Jessie?" She asked, he nodded, knowing where this was going. "Was she your wife?"

"Yes," He grunted.

"What happened to her?" He sighed heavily.

"Nothing I'm ready to talk about," He flinched at her hurt expression. "She passed, but I'm getting over it."

"I didn't think you could get over things like that..." She trailed off.

"You can't but you get better at living with it, I suppose." He hoped it would end here.

"Do you love her?" She asked, turning the heat off and started to pour the water.

"Yeah."

"Would you rather she be here with you?" She wasn't looking at him. "I mean obviously you would, but are you happy here?"

"I am comfortable," He said slowly. "My mind is calmer here, I don't have my nightmares as much, don't have flashbacks, don't have much of anything from before." She seemed satisfied now as she wrapped a towel around the canteen.

"Are you happy sleeping with me and the Dag? I know I kinda pushed you into that but if you want your own room and space there's plenty of rooms you can have."

"You talk to much," He grunted but placed a gentle arm around her shoulders, happy that she didn't flinch like she used to when he started it. "If I wanted more space I'd get it." She smiled and leaned against him before walking ahead. Capable cheered when she entered the room and laid the canteen on her stomach with a groan. 

"Thank glory, I thought I was gonna have to hang myself." 

"Like we'd let you do that," Angharad nudged her with a smile. "Even if you are annoying sometimes." At that Capable rolled over on her and whined in her ear.

"Don't you love me?" Nux was laughing and wiggled his way over to them and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't flinch so he tugged her to lay half on top of him. Angharad took over stroking her hair and even petted Nux's head once or twice.

"All right," Furiosa announced, capturing their attention. "I wanted to go over what decisions were made during the meeting, for those who missed it." She stopped to gaze at Capable and Cheedo, before continuing. "It has been agreed that Max is likely not a good leader candidate, he has no reputation amongst the Boys and Wretched, so it would be a useless effort to appoint him leader. Also the Wretched are going to receive a new name, I wanted to run it by all the Sisters before anything is chossen, we've elected to call them either the People or the Redeemed. What do you think?"

"I think the People is better." Cheedo said first. "The Redeem kinda makes it seem like they had done something wrong before Joe and that's not right."

"Yeah that's a good point," Angharad said, the others nodded along. 

"So we all agree, the Wretched will be the People?" She asked, no one disputed. "Okay next up is the title the leader with receive, the leader of the People says she will ask all those able to who they think should be in charge and we need a name."

"Well we know it's gonna be you," Capable started. "So we could say the 'Furious'?"

"No that seems a bit egotistical," Toast said, no one new what that word meant so she continued on. "Egotistical means you think so highly of yourself that you would name the title after you before you were even appointed. It's something Joe would do." They all nodded and thought a bit more.

"How about Allmother?" Nux said, his voice muffled from Capable's hair blocking him.

"Why Allmother?" Angharad asked.

"It's a play on the Valhalla Joe preached about to the Boys, the Allfather was considered Odin a god who watched over all his children with a firm hand but he was ultimately powerless when his wife Frigga, the Allmother, came into the picture and fixed all the things he either ruined or neglected. After he died she took the throne until her eldest son was ready to be king and even then she still had a hand in most of the politics." The Dag said, speaking for the first time, while Toast was keen on reading to learn, the Dag was happier reading the fairytales and mythology in the library. 

"It's a power filled stance," Slit said. "If you want the message to get across that Joe is dead and gone, this is a good idea." He was sitting to far away from Capable to reach him but she still stretched her arm out to him with a smile.

"Aw look at my Boys, a week ago you were calling me a Shiny traitor." She grinned widely as his face turned pinkish. "So proud of you guys." Her eyes looked wet but no one said anything.

"Speaking of your Boys, Toast wants to start teaching Nux and Slit some basic skills: reading, writing, and math. Just enough so they can function in other jobs if they want and so they don't get taken advantage of." Furiosa started but let Toast take over speaking.

"Yeah I'll start with these two and the Pups if that's okay with you. After I get a system of learning in place for the War Boys as a whole and the People too." When Capable nodded her consent she addressed Furiosa now. "I'll need some help in teaching that many, could you speak to the Many Mothers or some of the former Milk Mothers if they would like to help?"

"Sure, they'd probably be willing to help."

"Good, I'll get some work started for Nux and Slit by tomorrow." Toast nodded and sat back down.

"Alright, we're all caught up and agreed?" Furiosa looked around the room, Nux and Capable were nearly asleep in a tangle, Slit had scooted closer to the pair not so subtly, Angharad was massaging the Dag's belly gently, and Cheedo and Max were leaning against each other fondly. The room felt peaceful and she almost wanted to stay like this for the rest of the night. "Meetings over." No one moved.

"Come lay with us," Toast patted the spot between her and Angharad. "No one looks like they'll be going anywhere soon." With a sigh she relented and sat down, Toast threw her arms around her middle and started talking about one thing or another, she didn't pay attention as she detached her metal arm and laid back. It's was warm and quiet as she drifted off, Angharad turned to lay her head on the Imperator's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kinda slow but it's got some important character development that's been lacking with everyone that isn't Nux, Slit, or Capable.


	11. Gore and Lore

"You put your feet on me one more time," Capable growled, shoving Slit's legs away from her lap, he just put them right back. "For fuck's sake, Slit!" He just grinned.  
They were sitting on the floor of their room, she was trying to get him started on Toast's program and teach him letters but he was insistant on lounging around. She shoved his legs harder now and sent him rolling away. 

"Hey!" He hissed and tried to twist back around but his cast was heavy and kept him on the ground. "So mean, no wonder you can't teach Nux." 

"No I can't teach Nux because the two of you together makes me wanna murder someone." She sneered but still helped him turn over and handed him the book that Toast gave them. "And I lost the coin toss and got stuck with you."

"I think you mean won," Slit grinned, he'd watched the 'coin toss' and was silently thankful he didn't have to spend the whole afternoon with Toast, she was not nearly as gentle as Capable.

"If you finish the lesson, I'll find you some more lances to fix." She sighed, bribery usually worked on Slit, the look in his eyes told her he wouldn't be swayed.

"I want to go down to the garage," He said, chin raised even though he was still laying sprawled across the floor.

"No, you can barely walk."

"I need to restate my dominance, Nark probably told everyone I was weak and soft."

"You have no dominance," She said matter of factly. "No one cares you're injured, everyone's to focused on the new changes."

"I'll do whatever you want if you let me go to the garages," He wasn't backing down. "I'm gonna scare the pups and remind everyone whose in charge."

"I'm in charge, numb nut."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Fine but you finish this first. Properly." She opened the book and started pointing out the important bits.

-

"This is the worst idea ever," Capable sighed as she walked behind Slit, he insisted on walking without assistance even if it meant he hobbled along slowly. "Why did I agree to help teach you."

"You're too soft, especially when someone does a sad face at you." He chuckled and she felt so tempted to strike him.

"We'll see how soft I am when I leave you down here," She muttered but he whirled around with a scared face, she hadn't seen him look afraid before and it made her stop.

"Really?" And damn his voice was cracking.

"Wha- No I'm just joking around- I" His face split into a grin and she wanted to smack him again. "Ha, ha. You made your point now lets go." 

"Told you." He was practically cackling as they finished their descent, the garage still was mostly empty as the last of the Boys were completing the drug therapy process and others were going on patrols around the territory.

Patrols had been Furiosa's idea, she had to drive home the concept, that it wasn't like raiding but just making sure no one attacked the vunerable Citadel. Gastown had been a great ally in recent days, they had lost the People Eater as a dictator and there was a young man running it whom the Imperator had a good read on. Bullet town was dragging their feet, the Bullet Farmer had many heirs left but they were at odds with the citizens, who wanted reform and change, not the same destructive regime. The Citadel chose to stay out of it for now, hoping a peaceful solution will arise on it's own.

The War Boys were thriving under Capable's care, she was visiting everyday for several hours and always made time for every sector's problem. When she returned to her patients she had stories of reform and change amongst the Boys and Pups, it made both of them curious, though for different reasons. Nux was excited her plans were working and wanted to help and be apart of it, Slit was worried she wasn't safe enough, prompting him to plan ways to help her succeed. At the picnic the other day he'd finally gotten an idea that would work, now he just needed to find a group of Boys and convince Capable to leave him alone with them.

"Sister Capable," Kahn, a Repair Boy, called.

"Hi, I haven't seen you much lately," She walked to the young man and touched forehead's with him, the Boys learned early on to be gentle in this act for her sake. "Anything new I should know about?"

"Pups are doing much better, the baths are easier now, only a few of the Boys are painting themselves still, but theres been talk Tralle is gonna destroy the slurry machine." He listed, counting off on his figures.

"Good, I was hoping we could find something else you guys can paint yourselves with but all I'm finding is red clay. I know you guys were hoping for white." She apologized, laying a hand on his forearm.

"Anything to protect from the engines and the sun." Kahn was now eyeing Slit distrustfully, making the scarred man glare and growl. "I heard Slit was in your care, didn't believe you'd keep him this long."

"He's a handful but nothing I can't handle." She smiled back at her Boy, he didn't look at her just stared at Kahn. "Be nice, he was the one to give you blood when we first found you." This made his eyes widen.

"You're a blood bag now?"

"Many donate to help our brethren, we get extra food or water to compensate for it. There are no more blood bags." Kahn seemed fairly proud of himself, even Slit regarded him a bit gentler. 

"I'll see to it that we start with the red clay soon." Capable said dismissively, she wasn't sure why but having Slit here made her nervous. Kahn bowed his head respectfully, bumping her shoulder gently in fondness, after he was out of the way she continued on, hoping to see some of her Pups. "Was there anything or anyone you wanted to seen specifically?"

"Want to see Brick," He grunted, straining to keep up with her. 

"Oh I think I punched him in the face once," She said with a laugh. "Either him or Well, can't remember."

"Crazy," He muttered but he wouldn't mind punching Brick either, he was too full of himself. "Brick!" He called, knowing the Boy was probably working on one of the cars, he was more of a black thumb than a driver anyways.

A head popped out of one of the cars held mid air by chains, he was working on the seats it appeared. "Slit? Thought you was dead, was gonna take yer stuff but someone beat me to it."

"That would be me." Capable said good naturedly, his eyes went wide at the sight of her. 

"Sister Capable," He bowed his head, he was about twenty feet up and too far for a head bump. "Didn't know he was yer pet?" That got both of them tense.

"Come down here and I'll show ya' a pet!" Slit yelled, anger made him able to stand on both legs with ease.

"Brick didn't you learn the last time we say each other?" Capable's voice was calmer as Slit growled and paced, waiting for him to come down. "People are not things."

"Did yer punch get better?" The War Boy taunted, he felt powerful out of reach.

"Maybe, why don't you come down and see? If not my kicks are still chrome." She taunted, this made the Boy flush slightly.

"No, Sister. I'll take yer word for it." He chuckled nervously, his head disappeared back into the car.

"Go look for the Pups," Slit growled to her, his gaze never leaving the car, he knew the Boy could try to climb up the chains to the cat walk to escape. "It's to quiet around here, I'll stay here with Brick."

"I don't think that's a good idea," She said. "I'm not leaving you alone down here." He sighed and scratched his neck pensively. 

"Please?" That seemed to be the special word with her, he'd only used it once or twice before and it always got him what he wanted. 

"Please?! Oh glory you are completely a pet! What I bet you get to sleep up in the vault, but only if you sleep at the foot of her bed?" Brick was howling with laughter. "Do you beg for scraps too?"

"Forget it," Capable was pissed, but Slit was fighting to contain his grin, this would surely let him have his way and he could get back to the reason he was here. "Just don't kill him." She said and walked away towards the Pups bunks, he could hear her muttering 'Like to kick him in the face myself.'

When she was out of range he turned his attention back to Brick who was still laughing. "Shut up and listen good."

"Or what? Yer matser gonna come get me." Brick's face reappeared out of the car.

"I'll tell you why she should be all our masters." That made the Boy quiet down with a confused face. "Go get Nark and Well, I don't wanna have to repeat this."

-

"Pups?" Capable called, peeking around the corners the little ones usually occupied. "Trim? Link?" She finally entered the room and saw the pile on the floor, first instinct was worry.

"Sister Capable," A small whisper came from the pile, it was nap time. She could see Trim's face poking out with a smile. She laughed softly and sat down beside the pile, a couple legs twitched but no one stired as Trim dislodged himself. "What are doing here?"

"I brought Slit down to visit some of the Boys, thought I'd come see you guys." She smiled when he climbed to sit on her lap. 

"We just played the Hiding Game, you should've seen it, no one could find me for so long." He said, grinning proudly up at her. 

"I bet you were great, listen there are gonna be some newer stuff happening with you guys, I wanted to tell you all about it. Think we can wake them up?" She asked, he nodded then stood.

"Wake up!" He screamed and dove into the dog pile, some Pups scurried out of the way and others got squashed, but everyone seemed awake now. There was rush of movement and sounds as everyone greeted and hugged her, when things settled down she spoke.

"One of my Sisters is gonna start teaching you what we know, so you can count, read, and write." This got some whispers but it wasn't loud enough she couldn't talk. "I want you to be on your best behavior when she's here, her name is Toast and she is not here to play with you or tell you stories so be prepared to sit still and be patient, you guys will be some of the first ones to be taught. She'll make mistakes and if she does don't be afraid to tell her or myself, we want this to work, but it's for you guys too."

"What's Sister Toast like?" Link asked, his hand raised like she'd taught him to do when she's talking. 

"She's very kind, but very firm. You'll like her." She promised.

-

Spending time with the Pups always got her in a good mood, they were too tired to play anymore games but she did lay on the ground with them, snuggled underneath them she couldn't stop smiling. That smile stayed when she left to retrieve Slit, but she noticed a small crowd gathered around when she'd left him. A shot when through her heart, he'd seemed determined to tear Brick apart but she didn't think it'd actually happen. Guilt and panic edged her mind as she pushed through the crowd, though it seemed almost as if the Boys scrabbled to avoid her. 

In the middle was Slit, but Brick was nowhere to be found, it was just the scarred man sitting on a work bench. He saw her and stood, his cast was still hindering him slightly but his posture had improved making him taller.

"You ready?" She asked, but felt the Boys close in behind her, some were staring, others were sniffing like Nux had during the picnic. She could feel the color drain from her face, she had stopped bleeding this morning and had cleaned up before coming down here. So she knew they couldn't smell blood, putting two and two together she turned back to Slit with a glare. "You fucking told them didn't you?"

"I had too." He said honestly, the Boys were closing in around her and she suppressed the urge to swat at them. They were whispering now, though not very quietly.

"She's strong."

"Is she now?"

"I didn't smell anything."

"Maybe Revery blood smells different from ours."

"Perhaps, she looks mad."

"Have we angered her?"

"I'm going to kill you," She growled to Slit, his face fell, she reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Her nails dug in but she didn't do anything other than pull him towards her, with a tight turn she marched through the crowd with him in tow. The sea of War Boys parted for her quickly, but they did not leave, instead they watched in reverend silence. "I'm going to fucking murder you and feed you to the Dag's goat for good measure."

She didn't get to murder him, because in the entrance of the Vault was Furiosa, she was creating what looked like a map with Max and Toast- Nux was snoring at their feet. Max immediatly recognized the look on her face and her grip on Slit's nape, he strode over to them and dislodged him from her hold.

"What happened?" Furiosa asked.

"He told all the War Boys about my bleeding!" Capable hissed, Nux had woken up during her entrance.

"Why is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"It's a personal matter," She said. "I don't appreciate something like that being spread around like it's anyone else business!" She reached over Max and punched him, it wasn't very hard because of the angle but the emotion behind it was deadly.

"I did it to help." Slit tried to say more but Max covered his mouth.

"Help?! Do you know how much damage control I have to do now? They were just starting to respect me and see me as an ally, now you've got them thinking that I- that I'm some sort of Goddess." She spat. "What did one call me? A Revery? What the smeg is that?"

"A name I may have come up with." His voice was muffled but she understood.

"How long have you been planning this?" She asked slowly. 

"For awhile," Max had taken his hand away but stayed between them. "The Boys need the Allmother and they need the Reveries too. I told them about all the Sisters, it will make them respect you."

"They were already respecting me!" She screamed then turned and stomped out, going towards the Dag's gardens.

"You saw Brick, he wasn't respectful!" He Shouted after her. "You deserve better than that, so I got it for you!" 

"You respect her?" Toast asked carefully, Slit blinked for a moment.

"Uh yes?"

"This was not respectful, Slit. You did not ask permission, you took something personal of hers and made it your own."

"I..." He stopped, Nux was looking after Capable and Furiosa didn't seem like a friendly face.

"You know what Joe did to us right?" When he nodded she spoke again. "He took something personal of hers- of ours- and made it his own. He took everything of ours."

"And I just made her remember all of that." He whispered, Max let him lean against him.

"What's done is done," Furiosa said, comanding all the attention. "Go back down and tell the Boys to treat all the Sisters normal, I doubt we can get them to stop calling them   
Reveries, but it's just a title."

"I should apologize," Slit said, staring at the floor. 

"Give her space, she might sleep somewhere else tonight, so don't be surprised." Toast laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"This can be fix," Nux said, trying to give him a smile. 

"You were always the black thumb," Slit sighed finally standing on his own before turning to leave.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out." Nux finally smiled and nodded to himself. "This can be fixed."


	12. Reveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was definitely hard to right, especially the last few paragraphs, shits happening in the Citadel and I'm loving the drama. Sorry this took so long, I've been working on short stories to submit to a magazine for publishing and it's a lot harder than writing fan fiction- at least for me.

"Are you upset with me?" The Dag asked, she was bent over her newest group of plants that popped up over night.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Capable asked, she was milking Shaggy, the goat was very patient and would lean over to nuzzle her occasionally.

"I told you it would be okay to tell them," Her pale sister said, she stood up straight and pulled off her gloves. "I'm sorry it ended this way."

"It's not your fault," Capable sighed, Shaggy was dry now and attempting to chew on her hair, she dodged the beast's mouth and carried to pail over to her sister. "There was no way we could've seen this coming."

"At least it's not disgust, I mean, the way those Boys look at you sometimes it's no surprise they were so quick to believe you're a Goddess."

"It applies to you too, I mean it will after you give birth." She set down the pail at the Dag's feet. "Where do you want this?"

"I'll carry it inside, if you want to wait here I'll be back in a minute." The Dag hefted the bucket, Capable almost felt bad making her carry it but she didn't really want to go back inside just yet.

She sat on a warm rock, watching her sister disappear back into the Citadel, Shaggy climbed up beside her and lay down. Idly stroking her coarse fur, Capable wondered aloud about the beast. "You just kinda stick around here, huh?"

The beast let out one of her strange noises, it was like a shriek only softer.

"I mean you don't have to stay here, I bet your family misses you, the Dag wants to bring down all of them. If they're as friendly as you it won't be a problem." She scratched at the goat's forehead. "I have no idea where we're gonna put you all, Toast says theres some kind of fence that'll work for you all, but I hate that we have to keep you caged."

"Maybe she could show her family where she is, that way they can come down during the day."

Capable whirled around, the Dag was not a quiet walker and had never been able to sneak up on her, Nux was standing a few meters behind her on the rock. She shuffled away from him, but remained on the rock, Shaggy was now between them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep the malice out but it was hard.

"Wanted to see if you were okay." He didn't move closer, though his leg and ribs had to be aching. She patted the spot next to her, he gratefully clambered to sit beside her.

"I'm fine." She grunted.

"You sound like the Max." He grinned, but it fell when she just glared back. "Slit was only trying to help."

"Well he did a bad job of it."

"It worked," He blurted out. "It's not that great, but now they won't question you and your leadership."

"That's the problem, they need to question things, they need to be able to think for themselves and decide to follow someone because they are a good leader, not because they are a God or Goddess!" She shouted. "If I let them continue like this, all my hard work is gone and I'm not better than Joe was!" He laid a hand on her shoulder but she shoved it off.

"Slit will fix it." He tried again.

"Why did he do this? It was so out of line." She sighed, her anger gone and now she was just tired, although it was barely noon.

"He was worried, he wanted to help." Nux started petting Shaggy, who was draped across Capable's lap. "Slit and I, we're not like the other War Boys, we never were really. Before Joe died, we hung around the Doof Warrior, he let us follow him around and sleep in his quarters. We never spoke about it, but we knew that... that things weren't right. Coma would talk for hours about what his life had been before he was blinded and taken in by Joe. It was so different than ours, better really, and ever since- We've just been different."

"So Slit thought the War Boys would only work if they had someone to worship?"

"Neither of us knew how far the Boys have come, he acted too fast." Now when he laid a hand on her shoulder she leaned into the touch. "Will you still stay in the room with us?"

"Yes," She sighed.

"In the bed too?" She knew he didn't mean too but her face felt hot at his words.

"I'll think about it." She shivered, despite the burning sunlight, he only nodded. "I'd better get back inside, if I stay out in the sun much longer I'll turn redder than my hair." He smiled and leaned over to nuzzle her.

-

"Where are the Reveries?" A War Boy to his right asked, Slit sighed, he'd been down here for what felt like hours and he was still no where close to fixing the mess he'd made.

"They aren't Reveries, I was mistaken." He growled for the tenth time. "All full lifed women can bleed for seven days every month. They aren't special because of that?"

"Why are they special then?" Brick asked.

"Yeah can they're blood make us full lifed?"

"Or make us immortal?"

"Or maybe take us to Valhalla!" The noise grew in volume and he had to clutch his ears, an ache began at the base of his skull. He roared to bring silence to the group.

"The Sisters are not immortal, they can not make you immortal, and they are special because they care about us!" He yelled over some of the few that were still murmuring.

"The Immorten cared about us!" A defiant voice called, he couldn't make out who though.

"No he didn't," Slit said. "He didn't feed us or give us aqua cola. He let the Organic Mechanic cut us open to play with our insides." This made them quiet down significantly.

"What if it's the Immorten reaching us from Valhalla?"

"Ok raise your hand if you had night fevers or coughing fits almost every night when the Immorten was in charge?" Every War Boy had a hand raised. "Okay look around, now keep  
your hand up if you have those same problems every night now that Furiosa is in control?" All but one Boy's hand went down, it was one of the sicker Boys who refuse to seek help. "Look at that."

"Doesn't prove nothing."

"Okay raise you hand if you ever went to the Organic Mechanic for the coughing fits or fevers and came out worse off?" All hands went up once more. "Now keep your hand up if you went to Della, a healer appointed by Furiosa and the Sisters, and came out feeling better." All hands went down, they looked around and started murmuring again.  
"Capable cares about us as people, not things to use in war." He tried to remember what Capable talked about late at night when Nux could only sleep to the sound of her  
voice. "We are not things, they are not things. Joe only saw us as things, the Sisters don't." There were a few gasps when he said 'Joe' it was a death sentence to refer to the Immorten so plainly like that before and old habits die hard.

"We are not things." He wasn't sure who said it, it was softly repeated through the crowd, like they had never thought of it like this. The Boys were turning to each other with smiles and said the phrase, bumping foreheads as the words became loud and jumbled.

Slit leaned back against a wrecked car and watched, wishing Capable and Nux were here to see what he'd done. Heat filled his chest at the thought of doing something she would smile at, proving himself worth her time and care. He'd never felt so proud of himself, not before when he'd taken out half a fleet of Buzzards with just a couple lances or when he'd successfully made his own exploding lances. His steps where slow as he climbed up to the Vault, sure that he'd been successful today.

The common room was empty when he entered, he only stopped to drink from a pitcher in the 'kitchen' the Dag was always seemed to be in. After the short rest he continued to his room- not something he thought he'd ever have- Capable was probably still outside with Toast or Nux, so he'd wait for her to return in hopefully a better mood. But she was already in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Nux, kissing him.

Slit reeled back, causing the door to slam against the wall as he rushed out of the Vault, jaw clenched so hard his staples hurt. He could hear Capable and Nux calling for him back a ways, but he knew what was going on. He'd screwed up one to many times and Capable was out of patient, so she made it clear that he was unwelcomed.  
Of course he wasn't going to stay ahead of them for long, so he ducked down one of the smaller and lesser used passage ways. His eyes felt full as he scrambled to an alcove high up on the wall.

 _Stupid. Don't belong- not there- not with her. Lucky to even be there that long- belonged in the bunks- not with her- not with him- not worthy._ He thought, shivering from something other than cold, he scratched hard at his face staples. One came off in his hand, blood leaking down his jaw, he couldn't go to the bunks- she'd find him and confirm everything he already knew. He couldn't stand to hear the words, never see them again, only from a distance, only when they need a job done. It was torture to be so close and not allowed to know them like he had late at night, worse that anything the Organic Mechanic did to his stomach.

He had a plan forming now, would stay here, until she thought he was dead or gone. Then he'd sneak to the garage, take some lances and a bike, maybe some food and water. He'd patrol, further than the Citadel's territory reached so he could have solitude, then he could wait until there was a threat, Buzzards or raids or something. Take them all out, no matter how big, if he lived then maybe he could be worthy to return to their bed, maybe he would be forgiven. If he died, then he'd die worthy of whatever Capable thought laid beyond death, and maybe she and Nux would be proud of him. This was his fate now, protecting them from a distance until he was redeemed- in death or life.

And for this, he was thankful


	13. Outpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I loved all the 'How dare you!' comments the last chapter got, I'm sorry I gave you feelings and then crushed them, but get used to it, I'm just getting started with all the self hatred and confidence issues Slit has, we've peaked at them in earlier chapters and now that the Citadel is organized more how I want it I'm ready to start writing the angst (It's light angst don't worry)

Slit could hear the voices as they passed his hiding spot, a flurry of noises and screaming. Capable and Nux had passed by at least ten times in the hour, Furiosa was giving orders to the Sisters to track him down. 

"We don't need him going kamacrazy again." Was the last he heard from her. Nux was ordered to stay in the Vault and wait for him, the last thing they needed was him telling all the War Boys and causing chaos in the Citadel.

It took hours for everything to calm down in the passage, Capable took the longest to return, he couldn't see her but her footsteps were slow and heavy and he almost thought it was the Max returning again. But she spoke out her failure to find him, Furiosa, he had to strain to hear, said that he was probably blowing off steam, he'll return when he's ready. He almost snorted at that, he wasn't returning until she said so.

When it had been almost an hour since the last noises made, he decided to start his plan. It was never truly quiet in the Citadel, before the rise of Furiosa the War Boys only slept when absolutely necessary, the nights were filled with the noises of their raves or fights. Now that they could sleep safely, the nights were almost still and peaceful, but he didn't doubt that there could be a handful of Boys out in the garage or repair bay, working on something and sleeping later when they could. 

It was his lucky night, only two War Boys out in the garage- a miracle- and they were already passed out from exhaustion, they've probably been here for a couple nights already. Slit wasn't sure what part of the night it was yet, it had been sunset when he'd return to the Vault, but a quick glance out the doors said he had a couple hours of good cover before morning. Furiosa had quickly instituted a watch tower and there was always someone up there looking for enemies- he hoped he could be lucky enough to pass detection.

Nux may have been his driver, but bikes were a lost love to Slit, he had perfect balance from lancing and was a quick learner, but he never wanted to drive all the time, so he stuck by Nux. Now he thanked the Sisters that he had learned the talent, it would be easier than going on foot and easier to go unnoticed than a car. A nice shiny bike was propped up on the far wall, the lightening was faint but he couldn't see any reason it wouldn't work right and he couldn't risk turning it on to check, might wake the Boys sleeping.

With the bike in place by his exit, Slit took up looking for water and food, wouldn't be of much use if he couldn't make it past three days. The Bunks were to risky, until he spotted a canvas jacket laying on a work bench, it was a sandy color and a little to large on him but it was in good condition and now it was his. With the jacket hood up providing some disguise, he could sneak into the bunks, he took the first mostly empty waterskin he could find- the owner would get a new one in the morning without missing out. He also took a canvas bag, it had some tools and knives in it, before he left for the grub hall, that was where the War Boys got their food. 

A couple strange almost rotten objects the Dag called 'fruit' went into his bag, along with a canister of soup, some stale pieces of bread, and two full waterskins. He didn't grab any medicine or bandages, those were in to short supply and he wasn't worth it. So with all his things tied onto the Bike and almost three dozen lances, Slit left.

He pushed the bike out the door and for a long while he just pushed, he was to close to the Citadel, he couldn't make any noise. When he was out of the rock's shadow and could finally see the moon, he started it up. The Watcher was mostly looking at the horizon for enemies entering the territory, she wouldn't notice his bike for a couple miles out still, definitely wouldn't have seen him in the shadow.

His face felt numb as the cold air blasted him, he pulled his scarf over his nose and tucked it into the googles he stole. He was still missing a face staple and the dried blood was making his face itch, but resisted the urge to think about it, to think about anything except his new mission in life. Protecting the Citadel was all he could do, he wasn't smart like Toast, he couldn't teach the Pups new things hell he couldn't even learn anything Capable had tried to teach him. He wasn't good breeding stock, although neither was Nux but at least his sprogs would be tall and strong, not like him with his messed up head and strange organs that didn't work right at first. Whatever bad juice Nux had with Larry and Barry, Capable was full lifed and could probably cancel any of that out. 

No, he couldn't be a husband, but he could be a defender, even if it's only once. He could protect them and whatever sprog they had one day, just take out as many raiders as he could, it could make all the difference for their future.

It took him hours to reach his first stop, a large rock outcrop he and Nux used to go to, he couldn't stay here always, no it was still inside the territory and Nux would look for him here first. But it was here that they had stored some guzzaline, about a thousand days ago, when they first started realizing that something was wrong about this place, they had made a plan with one of the Doof Warriors, Coma, that if anything ever happened they'd meet up here and just leave. Coma was the brains of that operation, he wasn't a War Boys but he wasn't full lifed either, he'd lived both lives though, and he showed them what he'd learned, but Nux and Slit had been loyal to him and did as he said and stashed the guzz and some food out where no one could find it.

The sun was just starting to rise when he dragged the canisters of fuel, it was buried down in a crevice then covered with sand and rocks to keep out pests and wanderers. The food was still good and the guzz had definitely kept well, he topped off his bike and was moving again, the extra weight wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and he even managed to take all of the stores. The next stop wasn't for another two hours or so, he'd definitely been spotted by now and the Vault was probably in a meeting about what to do with him, but by the time they caught up to him, he'll be out of the territory and hunkering down where he could watch and defend.

It didn't take long for it to heat up, he was thankful for the gloves and jacket he'd brought or else he'd have to stop and rest in the shade by now. He hadn't eaten or drank anything since his lesson with Capable yesterday morning. It felt like a thousand days had passed since then and he wasn't sure how it got this bad. Yeah he'd messed up and told the Boys about the bleeding and calling them the Reveries, but the night before she had been sleeping peacefully next to him, a leg tossed over his and her hair in his face. 

The thought made him winced and his leg ached, he remembered his cast, in the hustled and adrenaline of the night he'd nearly forgotten about it, he was only limping slightly nowadays and he could probably take it off tonight. He almost wished he'd brought the drugs to help numb the pain, but at least he had a boot on his foot, Capable had insisted when he went to visit the garage in case he stepped on glass or metal.

He couldn't think about Capable now, or Nux and what their sprog might look like and how he likely won't ever get to see it. Before he can stop himself he hopes it's a girl, at least one, with Nux's big blue eyes and Capable's red hair only darker and he even allowed himself to imagine her with his nose and cheeks- Freckled like Capable's but they were definitely his. Idly, he wonder what they would name her, something weak like Sunshine or one of the plants that lived in the garden- if he were honest he'd want to name her Caliber like a gun or even after one of Joe's late sons, just to prove a point to the dead man and maybe even make him scream wherever he was now, but Capable would want something nice and new and he would still love it no matter what.

But those thoughts weren't getting him anywhere, he was approaching his temporary post and would need to focus on his patrols. He was half a mile out of the territory and when he drives over this ridge he knows they won't be about to spot where he was stopped and hiding, during the day he would scan the horizon and rest in the heat, at night he'd patrol a small distance on foot when the enemies were most likely to strike. It took him a while to find a good cluster of rocks that could hide his bike and all his supplies, finally he came across one that had a small cave down into the ground. He chased or killed any lizards that were inside and set his things inside, there was enough room for him to lay down comfortably, the day catching up to him. His nap was short and then he carefully scaled the rock, mindful of his leg now, and sat on a ledge that let him see out in the distance, but still let him remain hidden from the Watcher.

Now he just had to wait for a chance to redeem himself.


	14. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late, I finally got a job but I've been so tired that I neglected this. But I rewatched the movie yesterday and it renewed my inspiration and now I'm back

"So you thought it was a good idea kiss and love on Nux when you were supposed to be mad at the both of them?" Toast asked evenly as the Sisters marched to the watch tower, Furiosa said they spotted something.

"I didn't think I was just in a better mood." Capable grumbled, she was not ready to put up with Toast but she needed her help. "I didn't think he'd come back and flip out like that."

"Amazing how fast he moves with that cast," The Dag mused, when they finally reached the tower. "He must've been really motivated."

"Not helping." Cheedo said, lightly shoving the pale woman. 

"How the hell was I supposed to know that he'd do this? I mean I know he doesn't like being soft, did he think I was gonna make him weaker?" Capable asked, no one had an answer, Furiosa stood with a small woman was beside the spy glass, she was old and hunched over but a smile painted her wrinkled face.

"Cryss called for me when she spotted a lone bike in the dark." 

"A single invader?" Toast asked, rushing to the glass, it was already starting to get light out. 

"Not an invader, an evader." Cryss smilled, at the blank looks she continued. "It was leaving the Citadel, I believe it's your missing War Boy. I saw him stop at a small out crop and get some supplies, then he disappeared over the ridge and I lost him."

"Which ridge maybe we can find him." Angharad asked and they all moved to the window and watch as she pointed.

"It's just out of our range," Furiosa said. "If we take a large party out to find him then we risk detection and the regime is still too new to be asking for favors like this. Not to mention he's in Buzzard territory."

"Smeg," The Dag gasped. "What do we do?"

"Leave him," Toast growled. "He had supplies stashed, he must've been planning to leave."

"We can't leave him," Capable shoved her sister, suprisingly the shorter woman fell back hard, the red head's time with War Boys and Pup was improving her strength. Angharad wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair.

"Obviously we can't leave him, he's a valuable member of the Citadel and has been very helpful in reforming the War Boys."

"Yeah like his 'Reveries' gossip?" Toast asked meanly, standing carefully out of reach. "He doesn't want to be here."

"There was no way he could have stored those supplies when Furiosa came to power, he's been bed ridden since we brought him back and someones been with him almost constantly." Capable said and shoved away from her sisters. "I'm going to get him."

"How we can't bring attention to us?" Cheedo asked, but she followed dutifully.

"I'm going with Max on a bike and bringing my idiot back." She shouted, spinning around to glare at the group. Furiosa was the only one who didn't shy away.

"Your idiot?" She asked evenly, almost gently. "I think you need to think about why he left before you go chasing after him, I've been alerted that he took lances and guns with him, he could be mad at you for rejecting him."

"Rejecting him? The hell are you talking about, I didn't reject him." The red head stood still now.

"Go talk to Nux, you all don't understand War Boy mentality enough." Furiosa dismissed her then turned to the rest. "Cheedo go talk with Max, make sure he's informed and ready.   
Toast get Valkryie and the others, we're gonna need their help with biking. Dag, Angharad, you're with me. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Angharad asked, following her leader out.

"We're gonna need weapons and bikes, need your help carrying."

-

"Nux?" Capable gently knocked, she heard a grunt and opened the door. The Boy was on the floor looking through Sit's tools. "What are you doing?"

"Finding the perfect wrench to hit him with." He said plainly, not looking up. 

"We need to talk, Nux." His head snapped up now, looking worried. "Slit was spotted riding a bike away from the Citadel, he made a stop to get some supplies he must've stored   
away before and then he disappeared into Buzzard territory. I need to know why he did this."

"Well he probably thought you were kicking him out." Again he was blunt.

"Why?!"

"In the Bunks if a Driver wanted a different Lancer then he'd make a show of choosing the new one over the old. Like sleeping in their bunks, giving them the better lances, or even rutting with them if they wanted- all in front of the old Lancer." He paused at Capable's blank face. 

"So he thought you were replacing him with me?" She tried to think, but the concept was too foreign to her- she vauguely wondered if this was how all the War Boys felt when they heard her speak of peace.

"Maybe or he thought you were trying to make a point that you didn't want him for a bed mate." 

"All because he saw us kiss?"

"That what you call it?" He chuckled but turned serious once more. "It's a lot of stuff that would make him think this, but seeing this after he messed up, might've made him panic. He was always making quick decisions and not thinking about it."

"So he wouldn't have left if I hadn't kissed you." She said quietly and sat next to him, her eyes felt warm and she willed herself not to cry. Nux didn't say anything for a long while, finally he asked.

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, she just wanted to get out there and find him before someone else did. "I didn't really like him at first, but I didn't want to leave him injured and   
bleeding in the bunks with no one to help him. And he was really helping you, mostly, and then he was just starting to act different and he wasn't as mean and then when I got you guys to wash off that paint..."

"You washed his back." Nux supplied when she trailed off.

"Yeah, he seemed sad when I told him no at first and sleeping between you guys was nice, like sleeping with my sisters. Felt like home but I never thought about these things, I just thought it was for your benefit. And then he fucked up telling those things to the War Boys." She sighed again. "I don't know what was worse, losing all my hard work or him betraying my trust. Both fucking hurt."

"You like him, yes?" She nodded and he smiled widely and nudged her gently. "This is great!"

"What?"

"He can come back, he can stay here and sleep in the bed like before. This is good, he'll come home now." He was nodding eagerly and stood, unsteady still but he stretched leisurely.

"You aren't... Upset?"

"No, can't be my Slit and Capable like each other, helf life is pretty good." He smiled down at her.

"When Tralle helped me carry your stuff back you nearly lost it, but you are okay with Slit and me having... feelings for each other?" She asked, eyes wide and confused.

"Tralle isn't my Lancer. I care about Slit and I care about you and I care about you both caring for each other. I don't care about Tralle, or any of the other Boys like I do for the both of you." She stood now, looking at him carefully.

"You are telling me, you are okay if I want to take you and Slit both as my... mates?" She was carefully choosing her words. 

"Yes, don't know what you'd want to call us but I'm sure Slit could figure out a name when you bring him back." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek gently, like he did before. 

"I don't know how the others will feel about this..." She started off. "Joe had many wives, am I any better for having many husbands?"

"Well we ain't exactly unwilling," Nux tried to grin, but it was strained.

"Did you and Slit ever um rut?" Capables face was red and she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yes," His own cheeks were pink but he didn't know why, he'd never been embarrassed abut it before. "Not often, only when another Driver or Lancer tried to break up our team."

Capable strode out of the room, laughing, over her shoulder she called. "When I bring him back I'll need to see that." Nux smiled and sat back down of the floor, he was useless out there, no help bringing him back, so instead he'd do something good. Slit didn't ever really like to receive gifts before, especially not when they were Black Thumb related, but maybe he'll actually like an engine for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short but I did it before I went to work and I didn't have much time


End file.
